Untitledduh!
by onore-sekai
Summary: Mikan developed new Alice and is taking missions with Natsume. They steadily develop feelings for each other. Then,a mysterious woman enters Mikan's life...and she turns out to have a very superb alice and some connection with Mikan's past too!RxR!X flame
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Yo! My second fanfic is here! Please read and review. Some characters are quite OOC...but don't mind2!! Tee hee hee...just read it...enjoy!

Natsume POV

Natsume was late in the night when I headed to the Northern Forest. I was called by that stupid Persona for another baka mission. It really ruins my beauty sleep. Damn!

There, Persona was waiting for me impatiently.

"There you are Natsume. You're late for 0.003 seconds! Unpardonable." he said.

"I don't care…what's the mission?"

Persona was going to open his mouth when suddenly…

Mikan appeared. "So sorry! I saw a very weird rock on my way here. It really caught my attention! So, I examined the rock and write a short report about it! But then! The wind blew and carried away my precious report! Then…"

"I understand! But save your excuses for later. It's still a fact that you're late!!" yelled Persona.

Mikan's eyes twitched. Suddenly, Persona's knee fell on the ground. His hand is searching for his chest. He's in pain. Why? Because that is Mikan's new alice. Blood controlling alice. She can control blood of living things. That includes stopping it from flowing or whatsoever… That is exactly what Mikan did to Persona.

"Don't you ever insult my excuses!" said Mikan giving Persona a threaten look as a warning.

"Fine!" Replies Persona weakly as he stood up.

"On with the mission" said the brunette.

Yes, Mikan is now taking missions. Her new alice brought her into the Dangerous Ability Class which is under Persona who is much disliked by Mikan. She is also promoted to a Special Star student.

But…Mikan is still Mikan. She's still a happy-go-lucky person like before. At least, she acts that way towards Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and me. Other students has already classified her as dangerous, thus try to keep a distance from her. Now, she's exactly like me…lonely. But to my selfishness, I'm quite happy to share my loneliness with her…yeah, especially with her.

End of POV

"You both have to ensure that the warehouse on the northern side in this map destroyed."Persona said while tossing the map to Natsume.

"Heyy!! Isn't there any map for me!!" Mikan yelled.

"hai'…hai'…take this." Persona said giving the map to Mikan who is smiling goofily.

"Take good care of the map. It's expensive! The cost of papers nowadays is increasing! Not to mention the ink." said Persona hoping that his map would come back safe and sound.

"I'm thirteen you know!" Mikan replied.

"Is that all? Then it will be a piece of cake!" grunted Natsume burning the map to crisp.

Persona jaw dropped lowwww….. ' My map…'

"But Natsume, it's not as easy as you think. We can't confirm the contents in the warehouse. If it is explosive, there will be a tremendous destruction. You know that it would attract attention, right? That's why I assigned both of you for this mission. Discover the content and destroy it" explained Persona.

Mikan raised her hand up in the air. "One question!!"

"What" was the reply from Persona. "Why did you have to destroy the warehouse if you don't even know the content? What if the content is just some innocent shampoo? Or maybe sweets or even harmless, sweet little jelly beans!!"

"Like I always said, don't ask the purpose of your missions…It's none of your business" said Persona solemnly. Same thing happens. Persona's blood stopped flowing and caused him to suffocate.

"Don't you ever insult my opinion!" said a narrowed eyes brunette while releasing the Persona from pain.

Natsume POV

I chuckled…well, in my mind of course. It is just so interesting. Persona never had a problem like this. It's not like Mikan didn't have a power limiter devices. (which was a mask) She's just good at controlling her power. Nevertheless, the explanation for missions never this long…I think that my missions might also be as cheerful as this.

I looked at Mikan. She is studying the map. She's actually quite a good agent for missions. With these missions taking place, she starts to be a more careful person. The only problem that she seems to have is her mouth. She had a hard time controlling them, even during missions. She even had near death experience because of that. It really made me worried… '_Why can't that polka-dot take care of herself? Jeez…'_

End of POV

"And may I remind you, think carefully before you act. Put your lives on the line. Completing the mission is your first priority. Abandon your companion if the situation is become uncontrollable" Persona added.

Mikan were sulking at the statement _abandon your companion_. "What is he thinking? Shouldn't he be encouraging us to cooperate instead of abandoning people?"

"Remember to discover the content before destroying it. Are you hearing, Natsume?"

"Yeah…yeah…whatever. Can't you explain faster? I'm getting sleepy here" said Natsume yawning.

"Me-me too…hah-"add yawning Mikan.

"Best luck from me then" said persona and then, he vanished.

Both Mikan and Natsume had their hair standing at Persona's wishing. It's not their fault though. It's really not like him. (OOC Persona…sorry)

"Let's go, Natsume!" chirped Mikan

"Whatever…Just don't burden me polka-dots" said Natsume.

"Don't be so rude!!" Mikan said. Then, a smile appeared on Mikan's face. Surprisingly, Natsume replied it with a friendly smirk! "_My…what have gone into Natsume? Is my eyes play cheat or what?"_

At The Warehouse

Natsume's POV

We're currently outside the warehouse. I'm hiding on a branch of certain tree. Mikan was observing the surrounding.

"Thirty peoples. Well, approximately. Quite a large number to guard one warehouse isn't it? Must be something important in there" whispered Mikan. Her eyes is still running wild, collecting as much information she could.

I grunted in response. It's quite rude, but she doesn't seem to care. She's to busy scouting. How I wish that pair of eyes watching me instead. Wait…focus Natsume! You're on a mission! A deadly one, okay!

"I'll attack the guards at the front door with my alice. We will slip in when I'm finished." The brunette said.

Without bothering to wait for my reply, she dashed towards the guards.

'That stupid girl' I heard myself muttering before dashing to help Mikan.

Mikan was draining the blood of the guards from their arteries. They'd gone black out soon after that. It is a really bad sight with the liquid in red to be everywhere. Not to mention the iron smell.

Then, we move stealthily into the warehouse, preventing attraction that can lead to more guards. Nobody was around. Guess the guards forgot to check things inside, huh…Well, it will be really stupid if I were to drop my guard now. Everything had just started.

As my pupils start to enlarge, I can see the content of this warehouse which is - pile of boxes- lots of pile of boxes. I swiftly jumped onto one of the boxes. I opened it. But since it is really dark, I can't identify the items in front of me.

I was about to use my alice – to get some light – until a certain brunette stopped me.

"What if it is explosive! Here. You ought to carry one of these" said the brunette while tossing a torch light at me. Like I said, she had become a good agent. She's like a whole different Mikan when she's on mission.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I saw Natsume's eyes widened as soon as he sees the contents of the boxes.

"Is there any problem Natsume?" I asked getting anxious. Unfortunately, I didn't get any reply from the ruby-eyed boy. Droved by my curiosity, I climbed the box towards Natsume. It takes quite a while as I'm not good at physical things like this. It comes to my disappointment to see my companion didn't care to reach out a hand.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as I reached Natsume's place. "Natsume?" I said while peeping into the box's contents. I gasped in disbelieve. "shampoo?"

'Just what a shampoo doing inside a box which is placed in a warehouse that has real lots of guards? Wait, there are some other things inside the box!'

My jaw dropped. There are sweets and jelly beans inside it! "Natsume, do I look like someone who had fortune telling ability?" I asked half-teasing and again, he grunted.

"Just what the hell is shampoo doing together with food like sweets and jelly beans? People will get poisoned! Wait, that's not the point! What the hell is happening!" said a half-shouting Natsume.

I saw him ransacking other boxes – then another box – another and another…

End Of POV

Natsume's POV

It really is getting into my nerves! How can I let my sleep ruined by these unimportant things.

Damn!Damn!Damn! This isn't getting anywhere. There are only shampoo, sweets and jelly beans! Where's my compensation for my ruined sleep? Damn that Persona! Sending us here for these!

"Natsume" I heard the girl with a pair of hazel eyes said.

"What!"

"What are we going to do with these?" asked her.

"Burn it of course!" shouted me.

Then I felt a pair of soft hand on my mouth. I was pushed backward by Mikan causing us to be behind a pile of boxes. It took me no time to understand what is happening.

"What was that voice" I heard a man said. "What is this?! Hey, are you okay?" asked another. "We are under attack! Alarm others!"

That's it. I can't let this continue for long. It will lead us to more dangerous situation.

"Natsume…"I heard the girl beside me whispered. "We have to get out now" I replied. My eyes are on the guards.

"What about the mission?"

"I'll burn the warehouse from outside. We have to get out…now!"

Mikan and I dashed towards the exit. The guards noticed and attacked us with…alices? Luckily, it missed. I start releasing my alice towards the guards. They dodged it easily as though my fire was just some toys threw at them.

Mikan caught them off guard. She used her alice. It worked. They are suffocating, so was Mikan. She has been using her alice too much for just one night. So, we must retreat now or it will get fatal. I turned to face the warehouse. In a single flick, the warehouse starts to burn.

I turned to get Mikan who is now on her knee, breathing hard. I pulled her up, her hand on my shoulder. "Mission accomplished. We will head for school now" said me to the brunette. She smiled weakly.

The fire is spreading fast. At this rate, the warehouse will burn to the ground any minute.

I turned my back and head for Gakuen Alice. Suddenly, I heard the cracking of the fire stop. The heat vanished. The light produced is nowhere to be seen.

"What's happening?" asked Mikan. I tried to light up my fire but it was futile. I wonder why. _Is there a barrier or something? But I can't sense any barrier to be honest. What else can stop my alice?_ Then, it came to my mind.

"Nullification alice" muttered Mikan as though she is reading my mind. But it can't be her. I'm sure.

End of POV

Mikan POV

I stared weakly at the half-burnt warehouse.

Nullification alice. Who else had the alice. I remember that Narumi sensei said that it is a really rare alice.

Flashback

"You have a wonderful alice, Mikan-chan!" said Narumi sensei.

"Really? YAY!!" reply the innocent little me.

"You know, your alice is really rare. You are the only one who had this alice in the whole Gakuen Alice." he continued.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"But I know someone who had just the same alice as you. It is _the person…"_

"Huh…?" stared the young Mikan blankly.

"A good friend of mine…a close person of yours…"

End of flashback

It must be that person who did this. A close person of mine. But…who?

Then… a figure appeared. From the figure, I conclude that the person is a woman. She has a long hair. Hazel in colors. She went towards us. I can't catch her face, for some reason that I don't know. My vision blurred. Natsume put me down.

I saw him charging towards the woman. Why? Natsume direct his fire straight towards her. The fire was a big one. He seems serious. Why? Unbelievably, the fire turned back when it was just one feet from the long haired woman. The fire was now charging towards Natsume. It was faster and bigger than before.

Natsume was shocked. It was clearly written on his face. What's worse is…he didn't seem to be able to dodge the fire. He's in danger.

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume POV

I saw the fire came towards me. The woman reflected it! Or did she posses the Fire Alice?

The fire was just two metres away. I didn't budge or to be more specific, I can't. The fire will end my life. _So, this is how my life is going to end. By my own alice. It's… horrible._

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. One…two…three…four…five…eh?… Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. Mikan was standing in front of me. My eyebrows raised in shock. She nullified the fire.

"I will always protect you, Natsume…" she muttered before she fell unconscious. The long haired woman in front me had her eyes widen. I wonder why. But that's not important. Saving Mikan is _my_ priority. Who cares about the shampoo, sweets and jellybeans!

I summoned my remaining strength, pulled Mikan up and carry her, bridal style and run!! I didn't take any effort to glance backward. What I care for now is Mikan.

Fortunately, the woman did not try to outrun us. I wonder why… "That's it! It's Alice Gakuen. We're safe now, Mikan. I'll send you straight to hospital. Please hang on…"

End of POV

So...how is it? I'm sorry if it's boring. I promise the story will be much3 better. Please review and no flame please...I'm too sensitive to accept any of 'em.

And if you're free, please read my first fic ' At The Camp '... promise to make you laugh or at least...smile! Tee hee hee...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will. But, I can dream right? Not againts the rule. In your face prefect-san! Hah! (Wait,I'm a prefect too!)

Enjoy please...

In a world of darkness, there stood a brunette, trying to search for light until she saw a figure with a long hazel hair. The brunette narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better vision. Luckily she did…She saw the woman clearly. She has a pair of hazel colored eyes, a pointed nose, and a fair complexion. She's a really beautiful woman and she's smiling…to Mikan.

"That face…it seems so familiar…" said the confused brunette.

Then, the figure had her eyes covered by her bangs. A smile is still plastered on her face. Then, she vanished.

"Wait! I didn't even ask who she is."

The brunette continues wondering around the world of darkness. "Hello?! Hotaru? Iinchou? Ruka…?! Anybody!!!" The brunette received no reply. Tears start to form in her big hazel eyes. "Why…? Nobody cares about me. Everybody hate me! Why…tsk…tsk" She looked at her hands. They were covered with liquid in red. Her eyes widen. "Anybody!! Hotaru!! Sob..sob…NATSUME!!!!"

"Mikan!!"

Natsume's POV

I saw her sweating a lot on the bed in the hospital. Her hand was seizing the white bedclothes. She was clenching her teeth. I heard her calling names…Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka. Okay, my name is not on the list. Who cares! Okay, I care…but that's not the point!

Then, she started to cry harder and harder. I hold her hand. Then, she called my name. I replied…using her name and she woke up.

"Natsume…tsk…tsk…" Said Mikan, sobbing. I put my hand on her shoulder hoping that it will soothe her. "Don't cry…it was just a nightmare" said me. "Natsume…I'm scared!" said Mikan starting to pull my shirt. "Don't worry, I'm here…hush…hush" Okay, this is getting embarrassing. What am I doing?

Then, I heard a familiar clicking voice. I turned my head to the source of sound to find…Hotaru and her multi-sized portable lazer camera. Behind her were Ruka and Yuu.

"Imai,you…!" muttered me to the raven haired girl. She's smirking evilly. Money sign in her eyes.

End of POV

"Hotaru!" said Mikan gleefully to see her best friend. "Ah, konnichiwa Yuu, Ruka-pyon!"

"Konnichiwa Mikan. How are you feeling?" asked Ruka apprehensively.

"I'm okay now…Thanks to Natsume, right?" said the brunette with a smile on her face. She's facing Natsume who is sitting beside her. Natsume blushed but He covered his red cheeks with his bangs.

"I'm… going to fetch some water" said the ruby-eyed boy trying to escape from the room.

"No need. I brought a ton of fresh mineral water for only one rabbit" said Hotaru in her monotonous voice.

"That's why I'm fetching some FREE water" replied a glaring Natsume.

"Water from hospital isn't at all clean. It may contain floating debris, suspended sediments, dissolved substances and microorganisms." Continue Hotaru.

Natsume clenched his teeth. They end up having a glare fight although Hotaru look emotionless as ever.

"Ano…I don't really need water so…please don't bother." Said Mikan trying to bring down the pressure between her friends.

"Then…I'll go fetch the doctor." Said Natsume who was already heading towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a doctor and two nurses. Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume gave the doctor a way to Mikan. He checked on Mikan. After ten minutes of checking, the doctor gave Mikan a green light to leave the hospital.

Today is Sunday and there is no class today. However, there's a brunette who did not realize the fact that it is Sunday. She dashed towards the classroom thinking that she was late until one corner and BUMP!!

"Ouch! So...sorry!" Mikan apologized.

"Watch where you are going banana girl!" yelled Natsume.

"Natsume, you pervert!" yelled Mikan. "It's not my fault that you keep showing them to me!"

Mikan had her cheeks puffed which make her looks so cute. "AAA! I'm late!"

"Late for what. It's Sunday you idiot!"

"Hoe? Really! Ooo…Then, Natsume, want to hang out? At Central of course."

"And can you tell me why I should hang with you?"

"We're partners right? Be a good boy and follow me, will you?"

"Guess…all right then. But don't misunderstand me. I do this because you saved my life and I don't like feeling gratitude for people, okay!" said Natsume with a tint of pink on his cheek. However, Mikan didn't realize it as she was too busy pulling Natsume towards the bus stop and off they go…

"Howalons!! Natsume, buy me some, please!!" plead Mikan to the handsome tall guy beside her.

"Buy it yourselves! You are a Special Star. You can afford it."

"But…I want to have it from you…" said Mikan making a pair of puppy eyes.

"Right, right here's the rabbit. You go line up. I want to go to the book store." And

with that he went to the store completing his manga collection.

It's afternoon. Mikan brought Natsume to a Ramen Shop for lunch. "Come, I'll treat you this time." Mikan said while pulling Natsume inside. "It's delicious. Don't worry."

"You can eat it all you want. I rather eat Howalons for lunch." He said taking steps leaving the shop. "Then, lets eat Howalon! It might not have enough nutrients but it's okay." Reply Mikan pulling the poor guy towards a bench nearby.

"Here!" offered Mikan. Natsume took and eat it. Mikan does the same. They eat in silence afterwards. When Natsume grabbed the last Howalon, Mikan broke the ice. "I'll get us some drinks. What do you want Natsume?" Ask her smiling towards the guy in front her. "Whatever" was all the reply. Mikan puffed her cheeks indicating that she was annoyed but she went to get the drinks without any further complaints.

"This is yours!" said Mikan giving Natsume a cup of coffee. Natsume took it. "You didn't put any poison right?" Mikan snapped. Natsume's nose bleeds. (not uncontrollable though)

However, Mikan did not count that as enough. She screamed. A girly one.

"PERVERT!!" shouted Mikan while pretending to hold down her skirt. Other students passing had their attention for Mikan and then to Natsume.

"Look! His nose is bleeding!" "What a pervert!" "Poor girl" "Oh my, the famous Natsume Hyuuga is harassing an innocent girl!" Murmurs can be heard.

Natsume's face turned tomato red. Why? Two reasons. He's angry as well as embarrassed. His feeling was mixed up. But he quickly decides that he is angry!!

He threw his infamous death glare to the students.

"Scram"

That's it! No life thrown. No alice used and yet the students were scared to death that they ran like it's the end of their life and peace came…huh—

"What was that for!" yelled Natsume to Mikan who was already laughing to death. "Nothing. Hahaha…just-haha teasing you." Said Mikan between her laugh.

"And for your information…it is not funny!" replied Natsume furiously. He wiped the blood flowing out of his cute pointed nose.

Mikan stopped laughing. Her expression changed. "Sorry…" said Mikan looking down.

"It doesn't matter. Here. Drink or you'll end up dehydrated." Said Natsume, finally able to control his furiousness. "Thank you, Natsume" Mikan replied while reaching out her hand for her drink. "It's delicious."

Natsume let out a friendly smirk. He turned to his coffee and…drinks it. POOOOhhh

"What's this!!!" asked Natsume wiping his mouth from the coffee he just drank.

"It's Espresso. I thought you'd like it being a man." Mikan answered sarcastically.

"You…" Natsume glared Mikan. Mikan was ready to nullify any attack. Natsume sighed. He drank the rest of the Espresso. "Happy now?" said Natsume throwing the paper cup into a recycle bin.

Mikan had her eyes widen. '_He finished it'_ she thought. "Thank you, Natsume." Then, she smiled. Natsume reply her with his usual smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy moment. I need attention here." A familiar man voice was heard. The owner of the voice is none other than Persona.

"What do you want" asked Mikan. Her famous smile is nowhere to be seen.

"I have mission for both of you. I'll leave the explanation for tonight at 11, sharp. Be punctual. No excuse." Persona said. Then, he left leaving the two Special Star students in dismay.

"It's three o'clock. Seven hours till the mission." Mikan said breaking the silence.

"You should rest. You'll need the energy for tonight." Natsume said looking behind his shoulder.

"Em…and that's why we're going shopping now." Mikan said happily while trying to pull Natsume towards the market.

"What are you talking about? And stop pulling me around. I can walk on my own." Reply the ruby-eyed boy.

"Don't mind, don't mind! It's for dinner. I'll cook! It will be delicious. Don't worry."

"Yeah right…and just where you are going to cook?" said Natsume in his boring tone.

Mikan stared Natsume in disbelieve. "What are you saying? You sure didn't explore you're room, huh Natsume? There's a kitchen inside a Special Star room. You stayed for years and didn't even realize it?"

'_There is? I really don't know about that!_' thought Natsume. "So what, it doesn't change the fact that your cooking will be a disaster."

Mikan's eyes twitched. Half of her face was covered by her bangs. Then, she took a deep breathe and release it slowly. "I think I'll tolerate with you this time. Come on, Natsume! You have to pay for the ingredients!" Mikan said pulling Natsume harder. Natsume didn't have a choice so off they went…

Natsume's POV

I'm in that Polka dots room. Man…her room's clean! Didn't expect that.

"It'll be done in a minute! Please bear for a little longer." Say that Polka Dots from the long existed kitchen while throwing her smile towards me.

"It's not like I'm waiting for it. Take your time. I'm going to the bathroom…in my room."

"You can use mine. I don't mind." Reply her innocently not sensing my uneasiness.

Natsume Hyuuga, using a bathroom that only girl went in? No way…

"Where are you going? The bathroom is that way" said the girl seeing me going towards the exit. "I'm going to _my_ bathroom" reply me. "Don't be fussy. Just use mine will you." say Mikan beginning to get annoyed. I grunted. '_It would be ugly if she gets mad. Maybe she will put blood in the food and force me to eat it! Or maybe she will serve a glass of blood for me. Or draining my blood away or...wait! Am I scared of her? Nope! That's certainly not the case. Then…ermm'_

"Natsume? Are you okay? You look pale"

"Hn. I…I'm going to the bathroom." I said finally deciding to use her bathroom. It doesn't matter now. My urinary bladder is pounding. So…I'm in her bathroom. Ahhh…much better. (OOC Natsume! Hahaha) Flush…It is okay so far. Her bathroom's clean. But, what is this bloody handprint doing on her wall? She's so weird.

I went out from the bathroom. There stood Mikan with a troubled face. "What's the matter? Have your cooking ruined?" said me smirking.

"Ne, Natsume…you didn't see anything weird right?" said the girl in front me with a worried face.

"Nothing…except a bloody handprint on the wall. What's that?" reply me plainly.

"Nothing! I just kinda lose control of my own blood and it end up flowing out through my mouth. So, I stained my hand with blood and accidentally printed it on the wall. Heeheehee…" I heard the girl explain nervously.

"Why are you so worried? There's nothing out of ordinary right?"

"Well I forgot to clean it so I thought you might think I'm dirty…But believe me, the blood is fresh and not infected yet! So just forget about it, okay?"

"Whatever. I don't care though" My reply brought up her smile. "Then, let's eat!" she said happily. She pulled me towards the dining room. Pleasant aroma can be smelled. I started to feel really hungry. Mikan pushed me onto a chair. I sat there looking at the foods cooked by Mikan. '_It looks really delicious_.' I thought. "Did you make this or you just buy it?" said me trying to provoke her.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. Now, dig in! Don't drool, Natsume!"

End Of POV

To be continued...

How is it? Good ? Bad? Have I improved? Or getting worse...? But, personally, I think this chapter is cute. I just can't put away my smile when I'm writing and reading it! Tee hee hee...

So! What do you reckon Mikan's cooking would be? Will Natsume like it? Hahaha...find out next chap! Please continue reading and review! I like review! I'll smile like stupid when I have reviews! So, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm a prefect and I don't own Gakuen Alice...duh!

So...It's the third chapter! Sorry that I took a longer time updating this, running low ideas you see...tee hee hee...Whatever it is, gambarimasu! And, please enjoy this chapter, too!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan's POV

There's only half an hour left before the mission. Natsume insisted me to take a rest and I did. But, I'm extremely sleepy now.

I think you might wonder how my dinner went. Well, I honestly felt that the chicken is too sour and sweet or salty…hehe…I don't really remember how it tastes. However, Natsume seems to be enjoying himself. You might not believe it but he ate three full plates! I hope he won't suffer tonight. Maybe I should stop him but he looks cute gobbling the foods. But then, he left without saying thank you! Can you believe it! After three whole plate! Well, since it is Natsume…nothing new.

Okay, maybe I should stop thinking about that. It's time to get going. Persona will be mad if I'm late. But it doesn't really matter. I have my alice to protect me. "Ganbatte, Sakura Mikan!" said me encouraging myself. "and come back alive…"

End of POV

--------

Natsume's POV

I'm currently under the Sakura tree. It's our meeting place. I'm 30 minutes early. Why? I'm sleepy that's why. Damn that Polka Dot's cooking sure suit my taste. Or is my brain interprets it wrongly? She does say that it doesn't taste good.

It doesn't matter now. I liked it. That is final.

"Natsume!" A familiar voice echoed breaking the peacefulness in the area.

"Don't shout. I can hear you clearly." Reply me trying to hide my shock because of her sudden appearance. "Sorry" said the brunette throwing her usual smile.

"What are you doing here. It's not like you to come early."I said.

"It's none of your business. But since you're here, let's have a peaceful conversation." Reply her while correcting her sitting position.

"I don't feel like talking. Save it for later."

"Come on, Natsume. We never know. This might be our last chance talking to each other." She said almost whispering. But I can hear it clearly in this quiet night.

'_Don't said that'_

"We're going to put our lives in deadly missions. Who knows when our lives will end or when we will be separated." She continued with her emotionless face looking at the moon. The moon was very bright.

'_stop saying that! Please… _

"Natsume, if I were to die tonight, can you promise me one thing?"

"Fine! We'll have long peaceful conversation. Cut the craps will you!" I heard myself saying or maybe shouting. I can't hold it anymore. I feel like my heart is going to blow if this continues. I might even burst to …tears.

I put on my mask trying to cover my face or to be more specific, my emotion. I leaned myself against the tree. Mikan joined beside me. She had also placed her white fox mask on her face. We sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. We stared at the beautiful bright moon. It's full moon. "It's beautiful" I heard Mikan muttering the words. I plastered a smile behind my mask. A genuine smile.

"Good to see both of you." Persona greeted his students.

I stood up. Mikan followed my action. "What's the mission?" I asked without any warning.

"You both have to retrieve a ring from a shopping complex." Persona answered.

"Huh? Ring? Shopping complex? What do you mean? If it is in Shopping Complex then you can just buy it right?" said Mikan.

"No allotment. Just kidding. It is ours! And it is not on sale. And for your information, the ring is not ordinary one. It is inserted with an alice." Persona continued "What kind?" asked the brunette getting curious.

"Nullification Alice"

"Hoe? Isn't that my alice?" said the brunette.

"Of course it is! The ring has three red germs attached to it. The one in the middle can nullify alice. But to make things easier, just get the ring." He explained.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Shopping Complex, I'd told you just now." reply Persona.

"I know, but _where_ is it? The Shopping Complex is big right?"

"Yeah, eleven storeys, with elevator so don't worry." He replied plainly.

I sighed furiously. No, it's not enough. I sighed furiously for the second time. "I mean the exact location of the ring" said me with somewhat cracking voice.

"Sorry, but we don't have any information regarding the location. You have to find out yourselves." Persona said.

"Does that mean we have to find one small ring in a big eleven storey building?!" I barked out.

"Precisely" Is all the reply. Then, I saw Persona searching through his pocket for something. He tossed that something to Mikan. It was a map. "This is a new one. Take care of it. The destination is here." Persona said while pointing his long nailed finger onto a place on the map.

I saw Mikan studying the map. "Now, the location is there!" she said pointing at a building that is clearly visible to us. I rolled my eyes. _If it is there, why didn't he just…arrgh never mind. But…he is not showing off his new map is he?"_

Mikan gave the map back to the owner. Persona received it happily. "Happy Mission-ing" he said and then, vanished.

Mikan turned to me. "Let's go, Natsume."

End of POV

-------

It was a cold windy night yet, the night was brightly lit by the moon. In the quietness of the night, two students of Gakuen Alice were lurking outside a closed shopping complex.

"Right…where should we enter? The entrance is closed." Mikan asked.

"Through the emergency exit. It's always open." Answered Natsume and soon, he dashed towards the door. Mikan followed him.

"It's so dark. I can't see a thing." Mikan complained.

Natsume's mouth remained shut as he produced a fire ball. "Thanks" said Mikan, glad to have a source of light now.

They were on the second floor of the shopping complex, clueless about where they should start looking for the ring. "Let's go to the ground floor, the Inquiry Counter's there." Suggest Natsume. "They'll have some information."

"Anything useful?" Natsume asked the brunette. "Yeah, the security's patrol schedule. We have to avoid meeting them right?" reply her thoughtfully. "Hn."

"Natsume, let's go now. The guards will come in 5 minutes." Mikan said, looking at her watch. Natsume gritted his teeth and grumbled some words that were not reaching Mikan's ear safely. Natsume extinguished his fire.

They ran upstairs using the emergency stairs which was to Mikan's delight, lit with incandescent lamp. Natsume is at the front. Suddenly, Natsume stopped causing Mikan to bump into him. Mikan was just going to open her mouth – to shout - when Natsume cover her mouth and shooed her.

"Listen" he whispered to Mikan. Mikan had her ears open. There were footsteps and sound of people talking from a not so far distance. The source of sound is drawing nearer towards the two students.

Natsume glanced downstairs and saw two guards, both armed with a fine riffle and they had their walkie-talkie on their belts. Both of them were talking to each other animatedly. However, they were only two storeys down from Mikan and Natsume's location.

Natsume signaled Mikan to run upstairs. Mikan nodded.

Suddenly…

"aaaaaaaaaaooaoaoaahahaaaaoouuuaa!!!"

Screams was heard. It came from the guards' direction. Natsume stole a look downstairs to find them falling from the stairs, both of them, at the same time.

"We're falling----"shouted those guards practically to no one. The guards hand was swirling in the air (Matrix style) A/N: These happened in slooow moootioonnn---

They had their heads a bump on the floor making them instantly fell unconscious. Natsume sweat dropped_. 'Aren't we the lucky one' _he thought. Then, he turned to Mikan and they both head upstairs, where there should be no guards around.

The shopping complex will be open at 7 am. It's nearly 2 in the morning. They have to hurry up.

"Natsume, there's a jewelry shop. Let's broke in." Mikan said sarcastically.

Without any warning, Natsume pushed Mikan to one side, shielding her from something – a surveillance camera. "Be careful. There are lots of them especially at a jewelry shop." Natsume whispered loudly and directly to Mikan's ear hoping she would bear that in mind.

Mikan who just noticed the camera gasp quite loudly. But she quickly overcomes her shock ness and whispered "Thank you" to Natsume. But again, Mikan's mouth was covered by Natsume's warm hand. "Someone's coming" he whispered, pulling Mikan into shadows.

Mikan's POV

Natsume was damn right. Soon, a figure appeared along with regular tapping of footsteps. From the sound of the footsteps, the owner should be a woman – because it was a sound produced by high-heeled shoes.

The tapping sounds louder as the figure draws nearer until a point where she is one metre away from us. But of course, she could not see us in this darkness. However, my heart was pumping really fast that I can hear it beating. Natsume held me closer as though he too, can hear it beats.

The figure stops abruptly right in front us. Luckily, she was facing her front which is our left. The brightness of the moon shone into the complex through the available transparent glass shop, mainly for promoting the goods.

However, it was barely dim at our place. I still can't identify the colours around me but I can see quite clearly the characteristic of the woman in front us who is still facing our left-side. She has a long straight hair, thigh length. She's wearing guard's uniform but I can't see any riffles or walkie-talkie. She had half of her face covered by her bangs.

'There shouldn't be any guard scheduled on this floor at this time. How can she be here?' I cried in my thought, imagining the horror of getting caught. I felt Natsume tightened his grip on my shivering shoulder.

Unfortunately, the moonlight had crawled to our place. It's dim but many things are visible now. I hope that we are not spotted yet. I wouldn't want to use my alice on an innocent civilian who was just doing her duty.

The woman held her face up, with bangs still covering half of her face. She smiled and turned her face exactly at us.

"You don't think I haven't spotted you, did you?" she said walking slowly but steadily towards us. My back was now leaned against the wall behind me. Natsume stepped forward in a hesitated way. The woman stopped.

Natsume produced one big fire ball at his hand. The place turned to bright orange-red. Colours were recognizable at the moment. I realized that the woman has a hazel colored hair. My eyes widen. So were Natsume's.

'She's the woman from before! The one that appears in my dream' I thought. I saw Natsume clenched his fist and throw fireballs towards her. The fire vanished when it nearly hits the woman with hazel hair. It seems that she had nullified it…really easily… in such a close distance. The place turned dark once again as Natsume's fire was nullified.

"Now…now…be patient boy." The woman said producing fire on her right hand. She's grinning. "What do you want…" said Natsume in somewhat odd cracked voice. He back off steadily, keeping a good distance from the woman in question.

"Corrections…it's you who wants something, right?" with those words, she flashed out a wide smile, her hand was holding something…something round in shape.

I let out a gasped. "It's the ring!" I cried. The woman held the ring higher for us to get a better view. It's the ring alright. It has three red germs attached to it. The one in the middle seems more appealing than the other two. I was positive. That's the ring we are searching for.

Now, that's a problem. The ring is with her! '_How could I get it from her when Natsume is under her foot? She'll nullify my attack just like she nullify Natsume's_' I thought deeply.

"I can give you the ring if you want." She said flatly with a smile still plastered on her face.

I saw Natsume's eyebrows twisted in disbelieve. He gritted his teeth, glaring furiously at the long haired woman. He looks like a tiger that would sprang at its prey anytime. However, I know that Natsume wouldn't do something that stupid. I'm positive he realized that the woman standing in front of us is on a different league, much higher than both of us.

"I can give it…"she repeated. "But with a condition" she continued her sentence.

Natsume grunted, obviously didn't like this woman's idea. I summoned my courage. "What is it?" I asked.

"Simple. Answer my two questions and the ring are yours." She said. She is now juggling the balls of fire like it was some pouch of harmless cotton wool. I gulped at the sight. "Very well" I said after a long pause. Natsume looks like he going to object the idea but he become speechless. "There's no other way" I muttered to him. He grunted again.

The woman grins broadly. "First questions, what's your name miss?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "That's the first question?" she nodded in reply. I blinked once. "Ermm…my name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan."

Now, it's the long haired woman who raised her eyebrows, looking satisfied or rather… happy? Why?

"Second question, what's your alice Mikan-chan? She asked looking quite serious.

I paused. '_I have two alices. Which one should I tell her?' _I thought. The woman, seems to notice my problem, says "Don't worry. Name the alice you like better." 'How did she know? Can she read people's mind too? How many alices did she have?' I cried in my mind. Then, I noticed that I took a real long pause this time.

"Nullification Alice" I said. It's true that I liked this alice more than the blood controlling alice.

Again, the woman seems to be satisfied by my answer. She smiled at me. For some reason, I feel like smiling to her too, and I did. She looked happy.

"Can I ask two questions?" said Natsume, breaking the silence. The woman nodded in agreement. "With one condition." She added. "Remove your masks"

I glanced at Natsume. He seems to be in deep thought. Finally, he nodded to me. He removed his masks and I removed mine.

"You're some handsome boy! And you're such a pretty brunette Mikan-chan!" she said. I turned crimson.

"What's your alice?" Natsume asked without further delay.

"Do you really want to know?" The woman shot a question back. "We've had our masks removed." He replied in a threaten way.

"My alice is…" I gulped in curiosity.

"..Unlimited" she completed her sentence, looking seriously serious.

Complete silence fall. My heart's beats increasing its pace. '_Unlimited_!' I was utterly speechless. However, Natsume had overcome the shock ness. "Who _are_ you?" he shot the second question.

A smile was once again plastered on the woman's face. "Sorry…I can't answer that. It's not for you to know. But I can give you a hint" she's now facing me.

"I'm a close person of yours, Mikan." And with leaving those words, she vanished into thin air. I assume she must have teleported herself.

Then, I heard something small fall onto the floor. Natsume lit a small fire to search it – the ring. He found it, picked it up and suddenly, his fire were distinguished. "The ring is real, glad to know that." I said to him who is handling the ring to me. I took it.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To be continue...

So...how was it? I tried to add suspense here. Did I succeed? Heh heh heh...sorry this chapter is not as cute as the last one...but I think it is quiet interesting. They finally talk to her face to face!

So, next chapter! Cute Youichi will be on action! Wahahaha...Please continue reading and review!! It really inspires me...And thanks to those who reviewed earlier!!


	4. Chapter 4

Huh-- the fourth chapter is here!! Thank you for waiting and please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice because I'm a prefect! A small sized one...duh!

-------

"A close person…" Mikan muttered, obviously spaced off. "Who?" said a girl's voice. Mikan hitched. "Who is the close person?" Hotaru repeated her question firmly.

It took Mikan quite a while to catch up on what is happening. '_Oh yeah…we're having lunch now.'_ She recalled. "So…?" The raven haired girl asks persistently.

"Nothing…don't worry." Mikan replied flatly, gazing towards the endless sky. '_The sky is so big…yet, it has a limit but an Unlimited Alice…that would mean infinity.'_ Mikan thought deeply.

Hotaru stared at Mikan. Fortunately, she isn't the type who liked to mess into people's business. She turned back to her lunch as Mikan did the same. They ate in silence until the bell rang; indicating that lunch time is over.

"Next class is Narumi sensei's class." Mikan said delightfully, trying to ignore other students who were whispering and gasping while looking at her.

"I know." Was all the reply from the genius inventor.

"It is art class right? I hear we'll be a given project. So – "Mikan's word was cut off.

"I don't want to be paired with you" Hotaru said with her usual monotone voice. "Why not?! We had always been partners." Mikan begged, holding Hotaru's hand. "That's a 'was', Mikan." She replied, and walked away without bothering to glance back.

Mikan was left alone. Tears start to roll down across her cheeks. She quickly wiped it and went to join the class.

------

"Alright class, please find a partner. You'll have to draw a portrait of your partner in today's class. Then, your masterpiece will be rated and the marks will be included in your end-of-year examination." Narumi explained, beaming at his students happily. Half of the students sighed; others seemed spirited while the remainders remain unchanged.

"Okay now, please get to your partners. Then, out on the school field, please. Good luck!" Narumi said winking at his beloved students and left the class.

A minute later, students started to get onto their feet and together with their partners, they went to the field. Mikan stole a glance at Hotaru's seat. She's gone. Mikan fell to a state of depress. She can't think of any students who will be willing to be her partner and without a partner, she can't pass the exam.

Mikan observed the class once again. It was almost empty. Even Ruka and Yuu had left. The last partner left leaving only Mikan with Natsume. Natsume had rejected everybody who asked him, even Ruka which was very surprising.

Mikan stood but she didn't take any further action.

Natsume POV

I jumped onto my feet, walking towards the brunette who is standing like an idiot. She sensed my presence and starts throwing her smile towards me. I took a deep breathe.

"Why are you standing like an idiot, idiot?" Let's go now or we won't finish our drawing in time." I said. My eyes were on the floor. But my hand was out for Mikan to reach. Soon, I felt my hand grabbed. I looked at the brunette. Her eyes were wet with tears but a smile was plastered on her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Natsume" she said, wiping her tears off her pair of big hazel eyes.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I was sitting in front of Natsume, with a piece of drawing sheet on my lap. My hand was sketching each and every of Natsume's characteristic. It's really rare to be freely staring at him. He disliked to be stared the most!

_He's also staring at you…_

I feel hot in my face. 'Am I blushing? Please no… Natsume will see' I thought, feeling abashed as I cover my face with a drawing block. (Don't block her face drawing block!)

"Hey, how am I going to draw you if you're covering your face? It's enough torture for me already." Natsume said behind his drawing block. I lowered my drawing block, focusing on my work to avoid eye-contact with Natsume.

Looking at Natsume is actually not needed. I had memorized every single inch of his complexion. But… 'This is an exceptionally rare chance. I might as well grab this opportunity, shouldn't I?' thought me, sending nerve impulses to my eye muscles. I looked up to see Natsume is looking at me too!

End of POV

Mikan blushed uncontrollably. She opened her mouth – to say something – in order to cover the awkward situation, but no words came out. She was speechless.

However, much to Mikan's relief, Natsume didn't actually notice! He looked away as soon as their eyes met. (Poor Natsume/Mikan) Therefore, Mikan took a really extremely deep breathe (that almost sound like she had a heart attack) and release it.

"Stay still, will you! If my grade slips, then it will be your fault." Natsume yelled, losing his temper (or actually trying to hide the fact that he is deeply abashed, too)

"Go…gomenasai." Mikan apologized, correcting her sitting position.

They sat in silence afterwards. Only the sound of whistling soft wind was heard.

"I'm done." Natsume said after a long one hour passed. He inserted his drawing between the papers in his sketching book.

"Really? Let me see, please…" Mikan begged.

"Never." Reply Natsume instantly. "Why not? It's my picture; I have my right to see it." Mikan said thoughtfully. Silence fell. "Very well, but let me see your drawing first."

"Never!" shot Mikan instantly. Natsume smirked. "I'll never show mine, then." Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Fine! Sit properly will you! Or do you prefer me to draw your nose off centre?" Mikan said out of annoyance while pouting her lips.

Natsume resume his sitting position without further arguments. He peeped his own sketch. A tint of pink was visible at his cheeks. However, things like that are always invisible to Mikan. (I wonder why…hehehe)

A several minutes later, Mikan declares herself as done. She (too) inserted her portrait in her sketch book. They hand in the portrait separately to Narumi late in the evening.

"Let see what my Special Star student have for me…ermm…" Narumi muttered alone while searching for the pieces. When he found it, he raised his eyebrows and grins. "Aha…"

-----

Mikan's POV

Today is Tuesday and we're supposed to go to our separate class. I used to go to Special Ability Class where Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai are until last month (It is now the beginning of new month). I already missed them. I haven't got a chance to meet them since they're having their exam.

And, for your information…

I have a problem, a serious one. This is my first separate class after I got my new Alice. So, I don't know where the class is! And Natsume is nowhere in sight! That damn Natsume. Why didn't he wait for me! I just went to toilet for only short 20 minutes!

"Hey, Polka Dots, where are you looking?" said a voice from my back. I turned around to see Natsume, together with Youichi. He is now 5 years old. He still likes to stick with his so-called father, the Natsume Hyuuga-sama…duh!

"Where did you go?" I asked the ruby-eyed boy. "Why do you think I'll stay outside the girl's bathroom then?" he replied by directing another question. 'Oh yeah, he's a man. Totally forgot about that, he's too bishounen!' my thought running wild.

Natsume let out a mournful sigh as though he know what I'm thinking. "Let's go." He said. "To the Dangerous Ability class." He continued with a very serious look, the one that he used to carry two years back when I first came to Gakuen Alice.

I saw him clutching Youichi's hand, who barely had any expression. I gulped. 'What will await me at the Dangerous Ability class? I hope I'll be alright.' I prayed in my mind. "You'll be alright, Polka Dots." Natsume said, glancing over his shoulder.

I feel my face burning. My heart was pounding so fast. 'What's this feeling…?'

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I saw Mikan's eyes widen. She's blushing! (He saw it!) Or did she have a fever? (baka! You were correct just now--)

I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She still had this red thing on her cheeks. She looked away; both her hands were on her face. 'She _was_ blushing!' I shouted in my mind, starting to feel rather hot in my face.

Complete silence fell until Youichi pulled me towards him, signaling me to lend him my ears. He whispered something. I blushed even more. Noticing this, he smiles cutely. He went towards Mikan who was like a statue rather than a living human. I don't have any idea what he is going to do.

End of POV

Youichi's right hand take holds of Mikan's hand. She pulled the brunette towards the stiffed Natsume. Then, he reached for Natsume's hand with his left hand and (yeah, you guessed it) put his 'collection' together. Last but not least, he put his chubby little cute mwah!-face on his 'collection.'

"Now, Youichi got his family complete. Youichi is really happy to have a daddy and mommy who love Youichi!" said him cutely, rubbing his cuddly face on his 'parents' hands.

Mikan and Natsume blushed uncontrollably. They were speechless. Mikan was feeling like giving every property she had in order to get a word to cover the situation. Her heart was still pumping on a faster rate while Natsume…err… he can't think of anything. He was blank for the first time in his life! (Youichi did make an impact. Go Youichi!)

After 10 minutes, Youichi broke the uncomfortable/pleasant silence. "Daddy, we should bring mommy to the class right?" He said still resting his face on their hands.

Natsume took the long awaited chance. "Yes, right. We should go now. We are damn late." Natsume said with quite a shaky voice. "Yeah! Let's go. Could you show the way, Youichi?" Mikan asked, beaming her brightest smile to Youichi. "Em! I'll take mommy there." Youichi said cutely.

"No need" voiced a man in black who was Persona. "You'll have missions tonight; separate missions to be exact, therefore, no class today. I'll explain the missions later at the same time, same place. Be punctual." Persona said and vanished. He looked like he was in hurry.

Mikan bits her lower lip. 'Another deadly mission.' Thought both of 'em.

"No class today! YAY! Youichi can spend his time with mommy and daddy!" he said happily. "But, I can't show mommy our class then. Sorry mommy" he pouted cutely.

Mikan smiled at Youichi's action. He had washed away Mikan's feeling of dismay. "It is not your fault, Youichi. You can show it next class. Don't worry…" Mikan said in a motherly way – which she didn't realize, had made Natsume blushed once again.

"So Natsume, since we didn't have class, what should we do?" Mikan asked heaving Youichi onto her lap. He seemed sleepy. "How about going to Central Town?" Suggest Mikan since Natsume didn't open his mouth.

"Too tired. I'm going to read my manga. Bye." Natsume said, getting onto his feet and walked towards his Sakura tree.

Mikan carried sleeping Youichi to the Sakura tree, too. She leaned herself against the tree. Mikan had Youichi rest in her lap. Youichi stirred a little. Mikan hushed him. She's humming songs under her breath. Youichi fell asleep.

By the way, our hero was sitting inversely opposite Mikan. He needs time to recover from the awkward situation taken place. He took his manga out and held it up to read it. However, Mikan's humming voice was too wonderful for him to miss it. Therefore, he keeps pretending he's reading until Mikan stop humming.

Rustling sound of wind was heard. Many Sakura petals was blown away, making the scenery and not to mention the atmosphere, romantic.

Mikan was the first to open her mouth. "Are you reading, Natsume?" she asked. "Hn" the gentleman replied.

Mikan's POV

I sighed at Natsume's reply. I paused for several minutes. "Ne, Natsume. The sky…it's big." I said. I feel like stupid but that was really on my mind.

"Of course it is. You had lived for 13 years and do not even realized it?" he said teasingly.

I know he just like teasing me but I can't help but to puff my cheeks with air. I regained my patience after a while. "Who do you think that woman is?" I shot the question to Natsume.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I had my eyebrows raised in shock by Mikan's sudden question. It took me quite a while to reply. "Why are you asking?" I shot another question back.

"Just wondering…with an alice like her, she can almost do anything." She said. "What if, she's our enemy? Wouldn't it be impossible to stop her?" Mikan continued.

"What make you think she's our enemy? Maybe she happens to be at the incidents" I replied plainly trying to make her feel less worry.

"I don't know, Natsume. I got a bad feeling about this. She was the one who attacked you back in the warehouse; she even had the wanted priceless ring in her hand. Do you remember, Persona said that the ring was supposed to be Gakuen Alice's property? How could the ring be in the hand of other people when this academy has such a high security?" the brunette starts to beam questions that has been bothering her.

I was speechless. She does have the points. There are too much question marks about that woman.

"Besides…" the brunette continues "She…she is a close person to me. I'm worried, Natsume."

More Sakura petals were blown as we talk. "It is spring already. Time is moving so fast." I said, trying to change the subject. "And the exam is around the corner." I added.

I heard gasp. I smiled at this. She's really easy to be manipulated.

"Oh no…my math's so damn bad. Formula…formula…" I heard she said while searching through her bag for a book of formula. I remembered the book. She was so happy because Hotaru gave it to her on her last birthday. That brat had the book showed to me like about…hundred times! Such simple thing can bring her smile…her smile was easy to see but it still priceless to me as it brings the feeling I wanted the most…happiness.

Time keeps passing by without stopping or slowing. After that conversation, we hardly talk except when she wants to ask about math. I kept scolding her for making careless mistakes on simple question _and_ for not understanding such simple formula! Yes, I admit it. I'm real pro at math. Wahahaha…I like scolding her so much. She keeps pouting cutely. Ehem… I mean annoyingly.

And within two hours, she fell asleep, together with Youichi who is still fast asleep on her lap. 'She's so undependable, to sleep in such place. I guess studying really didn't suit her.' I thought staring at her, she was drooling. "Idiot…" I muttered, smiling.

I stretched out my hand to pet Youichi. '_He's so cute_.' I thought. Then, an image came to my mind – the image of Youichi whispering to me.

Flashback

_Complete silence fell until Youichi pulled me towards him, signaling me to lend him my ears. He whispered something. _

"_Is she my mommy? You look like a fresh tomato, daddy. If you love her, why not getting married? I'll love her like I did to you!" whispered innocent little Youichi who didn't even know what marriage is!_

_I blushed even more. Noticing this, he smiles cutely._

End of flashback

I blushed again. '_Glad that nobody's around.'_ I said to myself.

"Natsume…I want howalon…" Mikan talked in her sleep. She keeps drooling that her saliva almost touched her chin. I wake her up. I don't want to see this bad image of her…or should you say disgusting?

She stirred a little by my effort, but didn't care to wake up. I stretched her cheeks with my delicate finger. 'My…she's so cute in this pose with this face…' I thought while saying "Wake up, polka dots! Don't pollute the scenery here!" I shook her more vigorously. She didn't wake up. Instead, I saw an awaken Youichi.

"What are you doing daddy?" he said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I was blank again. I can't get a word to say. "I know! You don't want mommy to sleep here; you want her in your bedroom right?!" he said. I blushed with several shades. 'Where did he learn that? Children nowadays…huh—'

"No, Youichi…We need to get your mommy inside _her_ room. It's getting chilly. She'll get a cold." I said. Youichi smiled. "I'm happy! Daddy cares about mommy!" he said summoning his demons to wake Mikan up. However, Mikan had her Nullification Alice activated. She nullified Youichi's alice.

"That didn't work. Mommy sure is strong!" he said gleefully. 'Guess who likes to tease her with demons two years back?' I said sweat dropping.

"If that didn't work, how about… ermm…ha!" Youichi gave Mikan a peck on her cheek. Mikan stirred a little but more than usual. Youichi brought me beside her. "Mommy want a kiss from you, daddy" he whispered making me blush like a maniac. "No…no Youichi..." said me trying to object his childish idea but he pushed me!!! I'm falling towards…Mikan!!! You didn't have to be a genius to know what happens next. I accidentally ki…ki…aahh…you know that word. But let me get this straight! It is only on her cheek, okay! What's more important is…my teeth…ouch. '_You better wake up, Mikan!'_

"Ahh…I had a good sleep. Hoe? What are you doing on me, Natsume?" Mikan said, finally waking up.

'_Busted_' I thought.

"Daddy wants to kiss mommy good morning!" Youichi explained, making Mikan blush a good red too. Hahaha…serves you right! Mikan held her hand high in the air and suddenly, her hand swing down right onto my…PAP!...face.

"Natsume you pervert!" she yelled and ran towards her room. Her hands on her face covering her tomato red face. I stood up. '_At least that cover the awkward situation…though I am the real victim here…'_

"Youichi, let's go back to your dorm, okay?" I said to Youichi, petting him. He nodded in response and throws a smile at me. His smile was different from usual, it seems like… he is really happy.

"Are you this happy to get a mommy, Youichi?" a stupid question slipped off my mouth. "Em! I'm more than happy. I'm…aa… happy!!!" he said gleefully. '_Kids…_' I sniggered.

----

To be continue...

So...that's it, the fourth chap. It is mainly about Mikan and Natsume's school life being a Special Star students. You can count this chapter as an appetizer cause in the next chapter, climax will be drawing nearer...bwahahaha!!! Oh yeah, I want to thank all the reviewers. Your review does have a deep impact to me. It made my day, you know! I didn't dare to put a target but I want reviews as much a I can get.So review please...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice since I went to other school as a prefect!!

Now...now...it's the fifth chapter already. I'm touched! Just kidding...okay! I think I better do some dedication in this chapter so...I will announce that I'll sincerely dedicate this to **hend** -san!! because he/she managed to review in all my chapters!! But I still appreciate other reviewers so...on with the story!!

------

Mikan's POV

Natsume and I were heading towards a roadway which about 3 kilometres away from the academy. We will be completing our next mission there.

_Flashback_

"_Gakuen Alice had located two people with powerful alices. They were suspected to have joined the AAO; therefore, your mission is to prevent them from getting to the AAO Headquarters. Remember to keep them alive and bring them back to the academy no matter what!" Persona explained to Natsume and me._

"_What are their alices?" I asked. "Unknown, they weren't our students. They somehow got away from the government inspection." Persona replied._

"_Listen, this mission will not be as easy as before. You will go against the AAO. They're not weakling and they have strong mind. Not to mention their alices. If the mission failed, the AAO will get another weapon and the academy will be in danger." He continued._

'_And so are our friends' I thought._

"_Mikan, Natsume, have you encountered a strange woman in your previous missions?" Persona asked still looking emotionless as usual but there were something different in his way of talking; He seemed to be worried or rather…scared…?_

_By his word, my mind was flashing the face of the woman with long hazel hair. I didn't know whether that's the woman or not but Natsume had quickly close the case by saying "nope" _

_Persona left us after he gave the route of a car where our targets are located._

_End of Flashback_

We stopped on a large tree branch near the deserted roadway in question. "The car will arrive in about…another 5 minutes." I said looking at my watch to check the time. Natsume let out a snort. He signaled me to come closer.

"Listen carefully, Polka dots. When the car arrives, I will be the decoy and stop the car. You will stay hidden on this very tree until I signaled you to use your alice but stay hidden. If the situation gets out of control, abandon me and _go back_." Natsume explained, purposely emphasizing on the two words.

"But…" I started to object. "No buts. You heard him. The students, your friends, they will be in danger if this mission failed. We can't afford to let AAO have more and more stronger alices. Reo was more than enough." Natsume said with, I suppose, a serious face. (He's wearing his mask)

"We will have an advantage over them if we plan a sneak attack. Remember, don't dare come out." Natsume repeated his statement.

I nodded in a hesitated way. "Here they come, hide!" said him before dashing towards the car. I hide myself on top of a tall tree. I can observe him well from here.

"Please be careful, Natsume"

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I went towards the car, producing a big fire to stop the car. The car stopped. The driver came out – shouting, thinking that I'm some crazy people who wished for death. I pulled up my hand, signaling Mikan to take this guy out. She did and the driver went black out.

Another two came out. Both of them looked like they are in their early twenty. One of them has a silvery hair while the other one has bright orange hair. Both of them looked well trained judging from their stances. 'These are the two then.' I thought.

"Make way, kid. We are in hurry." The guy with orange hair said.

"You're going to follow me. We're going to Gakuen Alice." I said in a threaten way. The targets smirk and sniggered while looking at each other. "Try us"

That's it! My fire starts burning vigorously, circling both of them. _'If they don't want to follow, I'll make them follow me.'_ I thought, making my fire higher and bigger. However, they didn't seem to be scared. Instead, they smile…

Suddenly…

My fire extinguished. I tried to light them again but my effort was futile. My skin produced beads of unwanted sweat. I…can't breathe. 'Why?' I thought falling onto my knee. I checked my pulse. It's beating regularly. 'What's happening?' I shouted in my mind, gritting my teeth tighter.

Then, I realized. '_It must be their alice. What alice? Shoot!! Work you stupid brain! An Alice that can extinguish fire and stole my ability to breathe…aaa...ha!...that's it!!!'_

"You have an alice that enables you to control the proportion of air, am I right?" I said, finally able to figure it out.

The orange haired guy smirked. "You're right, kid. Not bad; as expected from the Black Cat."

I had my eyes narrowed. 'He knew who I am from the beginning. This AAO…they're dangerous' I started to breathe harder, gasping for air but there's no oxygen around me. This guy had controlled the proportion of oxygen around me and replaced it with carbon dioxide! If he can control dangerous gases, I'm doomed.

"Take it easy, kid. Here, have some oxygen." He said. Suddenly, I can breathe again. I stood up. 'This guy, he's on par with Special Star students. No doubt about that. But, that also means I can't give them up to the AAO!! Ruka and Mikan will be in danger.' I thought deeply.

"Follow me." I repeated while producing a fireball with my right hand.

"Stubborn aren't you…just go home. We'll spare your life." The orange guy said ready to resume their journey. "I don't need mercy!!" I barked out charging towards him.

Buk!!

I fell onto the ground, hard. I can't move my body. They seem to be very heavy. 'The other guy…he had the Gravity Alice!'

"Shuu…feed him some of your microorganism. He needs to be thought a lesson." The guy with silvery hair said to his companion who shrugged in response.

'_Oh yeah, air contain microorganism. Some of them will be dangerous. This is not good. Run…Mikan. You can't do anything with these guys. They are too strong.'_ I closed my eyes, waiting for my mask to be removed and for the microorganism to sip in.

'I hope you got away, Mikan.'

"Natsume!!" I heard her calling. I opened my eyes. It is her alright. I sighed. "What are you doing here, idiot! I told you to go back if the situation worsens!" I yelled, getting up to my feet. She had nullified the gravity alice.

"But…I can't leave you alone, Natsume. Everybody will be sad." She said worriedly.

I changed my focus on our target. '_Why did they stop attacking? Something is bothering them.'_

The two were now facing their car. They didn't make any effort to try to go into the car. They seem to be waiting for someone to come out and soon, a person with a thigh length hazel hair came out.

This is bad.

End of POV

"We meet again, Mikan-chan." the woman said, waving her hand to Mikan.

Mikan stayed stiff. She didn't dare to react; not after she got to know the woman's Alice. "So…you're one of the AAO, then." Natsume said, making the three burst with laugh.

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked coolly, trying to hide the fact that he was dumbfounded.

"No…nothing. Sorry." The woman said. "Ne, what do you think if I were to offer each of you a place in the AAO?" she asked, smiling pompously.

"And what make you think we will accept your offer?" Natsume said almost instantly. '_This woman…to offer us something like that, she must be an important_ _people in the organization_.' Natsume thought. His eyes were focusing tremendously on the woman in front him who is now smiling even wider.

"Because…" the woman continued "I know you hate Gakuen Alice, Natsume-kun" she said, still keeping her smile in place.

'_How does she know my name? Oh yeah…must be the mind reading alice. That alice…it sure is freaky.'_ Natsume thought

"So…what do you think? This is the best chance for you to escape from that filthy academy with corrupt headmasters. I will give both of you paradise. Join the AAO." The woman with silky hazel hair said looking emotionless but her tone was demanding.

Natsume's POV

"We won't. We have our own important people to protect." Mikan spoke for the first time after the woman's appearance. The woman raised her eyebrows. Her smile faded away. "Has _he_ told you something, Mikan?" She asked suddenly.

'_Who is 'he'?' I thought. 'And why didn't she just read Mikan's mind instead of asking her? A! Oh yeah…Mikan will nullify it_.' I talked in my mind.

The woman approached Mikan. Her hands were on Mikan's shoulder. "He hasn't told you anything right? Or…has he?" said the woman, looking as though one of her family had suddenly died in an aeroplane crash.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

'_Who's 'he'? Why is this woman so eager to know? And what actually the 'he' should tell me anyway?'_

"Say something, Mikan." She pleaded. _Why?_

After a long silence, she finally stood up straight. "He must have said bad things about me, right?" said her. Bangs were covering half of her face. Suddenly, it started to rain and the rain is getting heavier as the time passes.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. The truth is I don't even know what I'm going to say. But she seems so sad. I could swear that the woman in front me was crying. If it wasn't because of the rain, the salty colorless water drops will be visible.

I stole a glance at Natsume. He was facing me. Our targets were still at their initial place.

"I've made up my mind." I heard the woman muttered to me; tighten her grips on my shoulder. "You and Black Cat are going to follow me."

My inner self gasped loudly. '_She's going to kidnap us isn't she? This is bad_'

"Come." She said clenching my hand and pulled me towards the car. Her two companions tried to bring Natsume but knowing him, he didn't give in without putting up a fight.

The woman held her hand up in the starless sky. Soon after that, Natsume fell onto the ground. He had lost his consciousness. I had my eyes widen, my heart pumping fast. I had my feeling mixed with anger and fear.

The gravity man decreased the gravity around Natsume causing him to float in the air. 'He is going to be kidnapped too. I can't let this continue!'

I bit my lower lip with determination. I freed myself from the woman's grip and ran towards Natsume. I nullified the gravity around him. He falls right onto my embrace. The gravity guy went towards me – running. I focused and attacked him with my Blood Controlling Alice. I stopped his blood flow.

I pulled Natsume onto my back. The situation is at its worst state. We need to retreat. I turned to the academy's direction to find the woman standing in front of me. "Not so fast, Mikan-chan." She stretched her arm towards me. I closed my eyes forcefully. Soon, I lost my balance causing me and Natsume to fall backwards.

"I mean no harm, Mikan-chan. Please follow me. I'll give you the life you deserve. I'll protect you like a –"she was cut off.

"Release my students" a voice echoed in the rainy night. I looked at the source of sound. Two figures were visible. One of them was Persona while the other one was unknown to me although I think I've seen him before.

He has a thin black hair matched with also thin black moustache. He's wearing round-shaped gold-plated spectacles. His thin but heavy eyebrows were finely arched too. Basically, he's ermm…quite smart looking.

The hazel haired woman had her eyes widen in shock but her shockness was almost instantly turned to angriness. She seemed to lose all her calmness. She started using her unlimited alice to attack the one who is unknown to me.

Water was seen swirling up with tremendous force. The wind was also racing fiercely towards one direction- the unknown man.

In the situation that I count as disaster, I clutched Natsume tighter. Persona arrived at our place. He asked me to hand Natsume to him. "We're retreating. The woman is here. We can't afford to lose our headmaster at a place like this. She's too dangerous." He said, almost yelling so that his voice can be heard.

'That's it! The man is actually one of the headmasters!' I thought.

BUMM! CRACK! DESHAKK! DEBUSH!

All sorts of sound of destruction were heard. But the headmaster was able to avoid the woman's attack. I must say that despite of his age, his reaction was superb. I wonder what is his alice.

"You've brainwashed Mikan, aren't you, Aoshi!" the woman shouted. The headmaster let out a smirk. He stretched out his hand. 'He's going to use his Alice!' I said to myself.

"You know that I'll just nullify it, right? Just surrender and give Mikan to me." She said. The headmaster's smirk widen, showing his teeth. The hazel haired woman narrowed her eyes but instantly shot them across her forehead again. She turned to me looking extremely worried.

And my memory ends here.

"Mikan!!!!"

------

Hah! How is it! It's mainly about their third mission and I've shown some AAO's members...full of action isn't it? I like writing this chapter very much! And I hope you enjoyed reading it too! So...please be patient to see how Mikan is! and before that...kindly leaves some reviews...I may update faster...who knows...(hee...hee...hee...grins)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice cause I am a Prefect! But I'm having my school holiday now...for another one month! Wahahaha...

Yo! I'm here with the sixth chapter! Sorry it took so long coz I had a problem uploading it! But that issue settled and here's the story. Enjoy please...

------

I smelled medicine. My hand was held by a pair of warm hands. My ears picked up someone's voice. "Mikan, wake up…" But the voice seems so far away. I can't recognize the owner of the voice. 'Arrgghh_…who's calling me?! Not when I'm sound asleep! No choice, I think I'll just open my eyes and tell to whoever he/she is to shut up!'_

'But _wait…Isn't that too tiring? I think I better produce the shooing sound instead'_ – and so I did. Then, I feel like my nose was clogged by someone. '_Arghh...whoever he/she is, I'll teach her how to respect people's beauty sleep!'_

I opened my eyes to find Hotaru in front of me.

"I thought you had forgotten how to wake up." She said monotonously.

I smiled. '_Ouch, my head hurts. Oh, yeah…where's Natsume?_' I thought glancing around.

"Natsume's in the next ward." Hotaru said knowingly. Then, she sat on my bed placing herself beside me. "Mikan, tell me. What kind of missions both of you taking? I want to know." She said in her usual tone but her usual emotionless face showed an emotion – concerned.

I must say that I'm quiet happy that Hotaru, my one and only best friend still cares about me but, her question…our mission…It's the academy's top secret.

"Sorry, Hotaru." I apologized. Fortunately, Hotaru was quite understanding. She smiled a little. "Have a nice rest, Mikan. Your homework will pile like Mount Everest once you come back. I have an invention to complete. Bye." She said leaving me all alone in my ward, worrying about my homework.

'Nah… I can complete my homework anytime! I can blackmail Kuro Neko-chan to teach me. No worries! Oh yeah, speaking of him, I wonder if he is alright. It's the woman who attacked him…Better check on him.' I said to myself.

////-

"Natsume!!" I broke into Natsume's ward to find him well awake, no wounds or bruises and not even a bump! I raised my eyebrows; it's not because of Natsume, but the other two people in Natsume's room.

Persona and the Headmaster were there, in Natsume's ward, not as patient but more like a visitor.

"It's nice to see you, Sakura-san. I'm glad you're alright." The headmaster said. I bowed 45 degrees to show respect as well as a greeting.

The Headmaster got onto his feet and walked towards the exit. He fixed his coat, waved to us and walks out. The door closed with a small bang.

I turned to Natsume and Persona who was sitting peacefully at the tea table provided in the ward. Being a Special Star Student that always goes for dangerous mission and come back alive but always with at least an injury, he's likely to have his personal ward.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" I asked to the ruby-eyed boy. "Fine." He replied plainly sipping his cup of coffee. The wonderful aroma wandered around the ward.

'Damn that Natsume! He didn't even offer me a cup of coffee! To think that I went to visit him even though I'm hospitalized too...arrgghh!!'

"Come, have a sit Mikan." Persona invited which I followed happily. I sat beside Natsume. Persona served me a cup of black coffee which I again accept gratefully. I don't know that Persona was such a gentleman… compared to Natsume…uhh!!

"How long are you planning to drag the scene?" the raven haired boy beside me spoke out very _very_ suddenly causing me to choke on my coffee.

"Spit out what you know!" he shouted starting to stand abruptly and almost spilled my precious coffee.

I send him a glare. But he didn't notice. In fact, he is glaring Persona. 'Right…what happened back in the mission? We're alive so, the woman lost?' I started to grow anxious.

I saw Persona putting down his cup onto the table slowly with proper manner. He's now facing us. Natsume sat down again.

"The woman you saw last night…" he started "She has the highest authority in the Anti-Alice Organization. You can conclude that she's the head of the AAO. All AAO's actions and movements were planned by her." Persona stated.

"The woman was known by the name of Yuka Azumi. She has the Unlimited Alice that enables her to own any alice. Furthermore, she's your mother, Mikan together with your father, Aoshi-san, the Headmaster." He continued.

My cup of coffee fell onto the floor. The chips of my broken cup scattered on the floor but none of them meet my leg or Natsume's. My heart was beating fast, really fast that I think it will blow up in seconds. My throat clogged. I feel like vomiting. My eyes were hot. Soon, beads of water overflowed across my cheeks and landed on my feet.

I stood up. I want to go to the bathroom. I can't let Natsume see my face now. My mother was our enemy, worst enemy for the academy. She threatens the academy and caused all my friends to be in danger. Not only that, she's the one who instructed Mouri Reo to attack our academy! Many were hurt in that incident and the main cause is none other than my own mother. What can be worse than a re-meeting like this?

I ran towards the bathroom inside Natsume's luxurious ward. I closed the door behind me. I vomit several times. I cried really hard; tears flowing non-stop from my hazel eyes. My scleras were red, blood red. I vomit again. This time, there's blood in the product. I rinsed my mouth thoroughly just in time before Natsume broke into the spacious toilet.

He grabbed me into his embrace. My face was buried in his chest. I stopped crying. He tightened his embrace. "It's okay Mikan. No matter who you are…I'll always care about you." He said which makes me feels much better that I succeed to smile. "Thank you, Natsume, for everything…"

////-

The weather today was super nice. Natsume and I decided to take a stroll out the hospital, mainly for my refreshment. We walked hand in hand. Natsume won't release his grip. He kept tighten it as though he was afraid to lose me. After a while, our hands start sweating; but Natsume still clutching my hand. I bit my lower lip, blushing in silence as we walk pass many students.

_I wish time will stop. Please don't let this moment ends…_

Then, I saw Ruka and Yuu rushing toward a crowd at the information board. I called their names but my voice sank in the noise made by the crowd. I looked at Natsume. He seemed curious too. I pulled him into the crowd. Our hands were still gripping each other.

After some clashing and bumping, we managed to slip into the packed crowd of people. However, Natsume pulled me outside again. I send him a questioning look. He replied it with his usual smirk.

Natsume produced a fireball which was very noticeable that the noise ended almost instantly. Every pair of eyes was on Natsume. They started gulping and give way to the Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume pulled me along towards the information board.

"The Winners of Portrait Drawing Competition" I read the headlines. My jaw dropped. I saw my drawing there! Not only that, beside it was _my_ portrait! - It's Natsume's drawing. 'He's such an artist! His portrait was so very easy to be recognized.' I thought admiring the portrait of me.

I glanced at Natsume. He was admiring the portrait of his. To my honors, the portrait does look like him- 100 percent! Wahaha…shocked right? Yeah I'm shocked!! Our drawings were in the first place! And what's more, the first prize winners will receive…

"A trip to Malaysia for two people – three days two nights." A girl's voice spoke in a monotone which only means that she is Hotaru Imai, the great but greedy inventor.

"Tch, I missed one good chance. Should have paid more effort on the portrait." Hotaru said.

"Is this kind of joke?" I heard Natsume muttering to himself. Then he pulled me away.

"Natsume?"

"We're going to see that womanish teacher. He should know how to explain this." He said in an angry tone but I didn't miss to see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

'_A trip for two…it somewhat sound like a honeymoon' _I thought, smiling to myself as Natsume pulled me by hand towards the faculty.

////-

"Explain the competition!!" Natsume yelled in a threatening manner.

"Ara-ara…aren't this my artistic students!" he replied, making Natsume's lips curling in anger.

"What with the trip prize! Gakuen Alice never allowed students to even go outside."

"Patience, Natsume-kun. Fortunately, the academy had allowed this. Besides, I will accompany you on the trip; so don't even think of doing something naughty— Narumi said winking at Natsume.

Natsume blushed a little.

"The trip will take place in three days. Pack your things. We will take aeroplane from Narita Airport to the Kuala Lumpur International Airport. I will hand the schedule as soon as possible." Narumi sensei explained.

"What about our missions?" I blurted. I summoned my courage to continue. "If both of us aren't here, who are going to do the missions?"

"The headmaster had decided to give both of you a break. No missions until you get back." Narumi answered.

I felt the grip on my hand loosened. I understand Natsume's feeling. This is too good to be true. The academy must be up to something, but…what if they don't? What if they just want to give us a holiday with the competition as an excuse to send us out? Or is it the other way around…

"Don't worry…just enjoy your holiday. Everything will be alright." Narumi said, sensing our uneasiness. Natsume pulled me outside the Faculty.

"What do you think?" he asked as soon as we're outside.

I smiled although that's not what I really want to do. "Don't worry. The headmaster, my father had allowed it. There shouldn't be any problem, right?" I said looking at my feet.

I felt my shoulder gripped. I looked up to see Natsume's crimson eyes watching right into my big hazel eyes.

"Are you really okay?" he asked. I smiled again, nodding, although what I really want to do is crying helplessly at Natsume. Too many things had happened…in such a short time.

Natsume patted my head, making me feel secured. "When things happen, let it happens. We will just get through them together. I'll protect you, Mikan."

A drop of tear escaped my eye bag. "Thank you, Natsume."

"Let's go back to the hospital. You need rest." He said which I nodded in response. Then, we went back to our ward, hand in hand.

/////-

"Today is the day!! Today is the day!!" I said happily dragging my oversized luggage. "Shut up, Polka Dots. You're ruining my day." A familiar bored voice was heard. I turned to see Natsume, still munching on his morning cake.

I sneered. "Ohh—it seems that you're too excited to sleep last night aren't you, Kuro Neko-chan!!" I said teasingly.

"Shut up. It's not like I agreed to go." He replied nonchalantly, finishing the last piece of his chocolate cake.

"I will replace you, then." Hotaru interjected. "I really like to see Malaysia though. I heard it is a wonderful country. Furthermore, I might find new business chance there."

"That's not fair, Imai. I want to go too!" Ruka budge in. "Then, include me too!" Yuu joined.

"It's settled. _I_ will replace Natsume." Hotaru said pointing her baka gun at Yuu and Ruka.

"Chotto matte! I didn't remember forfeiting my trip." Natsume joined the commotion. "It's my ticket, and I'm the one who will go."

Hotaru had her eyes narrowed. Natsume went on with his evil smirk. "Try drawing better Imai."

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Baka gun got into action. Natsume dodge it really easily which made Hotaru's furiousness grows. This is bad. I swear I saw some devilish horn on Hotaru's head. Not to mention a pointed tail!! She's about to attack!! I closed my eyes protesting to see what might happen to poor Natsume.

"Why don't you cut it, guys?" I heard a man voice. Narumi sensei came to my view, beaming his smile. He's wearing a simple purple t-shirt with a single white horizontal line in the middle and a pitch black baggy jeans. Both his hands were carrying big luggage.

"What's in your luggage, sensei? It looks like you're going to Malaysia for two years!" I said, glad that Narumi sensei's interference had stopped Hotaru's furiousness from exploding.

"Well, I got snack so we can eat it in the aeroplane!" he answered.

"Really? YAY!" I yipped childishly. This is my first time on an aeroplane and also my first time going overseas. I wonder what Malaysia will look like. I heard it was a really peaceful country with many races and religions! I also studied that Malaysia is blessed with no natural disasters like volcano eruption or earthquake.

"Since we're all ready for this exciting journey, let's go!!" Narumi chirped delightfully which I joined leaving Natsume sighing mournfully.

"Ittekimasu, minna-san" I said to the others. Yuu and Ruka send me a warm smile while Hotaru keeps reminding me to bring her presents from Malaysia.

"Take care." Hotaru said at last. I beamed her a smile which she replied.

And with that, Narumi sensei, Natsume and I went out from the academy's ground for the first time without any burden from missions on our shoulders.

End of POV

//////-

Natsume's POV

We reached the Narita airport safely without any interjection. The truth is I don't feel good with this trip. It is as something was behind this. However, the brunette does not feel the same. She seems so energized. I…don't want to worry her with my thoughts. Like I said, when things happen, it happens. We'll just face it.

But still…she's too energetic that she ran around the airport and fall over a heap of bags. I sighed. 'Why can't she take care of herself?' I thought helping her to get onto her feet. Then, she intended to arrange back the scattered bags. What a hassle! I wonder why I helped her in the first place.

"Natsume!! Look!! That steel bird is big!" she yelled, pointing at a 373 aeroplane. "That's an aeroplane, idiot"

"We're going to ride that, right? I can hardly wait!" she said beaming her smile.

"No, it's not that one, Mikan. We'll take Sakura Airlines. It's the plane over there. See the petals mark?" that bastard Naru explained.

"Oooo…Sensei, I'm hungry!" she stated suddenly. I sweat dropped. I saw Naru hands her some butter bread which she accept it gratefully.

30 long minutes passed. We are now in our plane, ready to launch any minute. Soon, I felt my heart leap as the plane took off. Mikan was sitting at my left-side near the window. She observed Tokyo city until we are at a height above thick fluffy clouds.

"That was fun, right Natsume?" she turned to me. I nodded in response. I'm sleepy. I closed my eyes.

Everything went dark. No sound was heard. I'm sound asleep…until…

"Wake up, Natsume!" I heard that damn Polka Dots yelling, ruining my beauty sleep. I opened my eyes to see guns aimed at my head. My eyes widen in shock. I didn't dare to move.

"Stand up." The guy with gun said. They are in total of three. All of them were wearing the same black uniform. They had goggles covering their eyes and hats on their heads making their features unrecognizable.

I stood up. I saw Mikan putting her hands on her head. I glanced around. All passengers were doing the same thing.

Our plane was hi-jacked!!

----

To be continue...

Okay...how is it? I'm kinda feel that the story is rushing...I got the feeling that I had jumped from plot to another plot too soon. Am I really? Or it's just my imagination? Huh-- whatever it is, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave reviews okay! Thanks in advance...

P/S : The main dish is drawing nearer...chanto tabete ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice coz I'm a prefect who wears blue uniform but have no prefect duties for one month coz the school is in holiday!

Yoohooo!! Here the seventh chapter...enjoy please...

**Previous Chapter**

"_Wake up, Natsume!" I heard that damn Polka Dots yelling, ruining my beauty sleep. I opened my eyes to see guns aimed at my head. My eyes widen in shock. I didn't dare to move. _

"_Stand up." The guy with gun said. They are in total of three. All of them were wearing the same black uniform. They had goggles covering their eyes and hats on their heads making their features unrecognizable._

_I stood up. I saw Mikan putting her hands on her head. I glanced around. All passengers were doing the same thing. Our plane was hi-jacked!! _

////-

**Chapter 7**

"You, stand up and follow me." He instructed, pointing to Mikan. Mikan stood up and joined me. I glanced around once again. Narumi is not here! Where the heck he is at time like this!

"Let's go" the man in black directed us. 'Damn! I can't use my alice here. The aeroplane might get burnt and the innocent passengers will get hurt.'

'How about Mikan?' I asked myself, glancing at the brunette. She looked pale. It is not her fault. Guns were aimed at her head. I don't think she can think rationally now. Besides, she just recovered from her injuries. She's not in the condition to fight.

I had no choice but to rely on Narumi now.

"Faster!" I saw the man pushed Mikan outside the plane. I felt my blood rise in anger. But I didn't have times to express it as I too, was pushed outside. I realized that our plane had made an emergency landing in some deserted airport.

Mikan and I were forced to climb down the stairs into another smaller plane. The plane offered about 6 passenger seats. Mikan and I were forced to sit. I took the place beside Mikan. She looked extremely pale now.

The door was closed. Soon, I experienced another take off. This is a really planned scene and it goes smoothly as our guards were down. 'Damn it! I should have been more careful!'

I felt my hand clutched by a pair of cold hand. Mikan is sweating now. Damn! Why am I so helpless at time like this…I…couldn't protect Mikan. DAMN!!

"Set your mind at ease, you two." I heard a familiar voice. Reo was there, sitting right in front of me. "We're bringing you to paradise. We meant no harm."

"So, it is AAO behind this."

"I'm afraid it is." Say another familiar voice which turns out to be Narumi. He is smiling peacefully like he knew that this would happen. 'Wait…maybe he _does_ know that this would happen.'

"Care to explain, Naru?" I demanded.

"Ermm…I think I'll pass for now." He replied nonchalantly, still smiling.

"What's all this, Narumi sensei? You…you betrayed the academy right?" Mikan asked, clutching my hand tightly. She's hurt…by the person she trust.

"There's no such things as betray, Mikan-chan. I'm forced to be with the academy." He said. "Or to be exact, I have my own mission to accomplish and it can only be done by staying at Gakuen Alice."

"What mission?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"I wonder if it is okay to tell you…ermm…you can say that it is because of you, Mikan-chan."

"Huh?" Mikan said, confused. "What –"she was cut off.

"Cut the crap, Narumi." Reo said, nudging Narumi jokingly. "I'm glad to have you back in the team. You sacrificed too much." He continued. Narumi smiled at him.

'What's all this? Narumi betrayed the academy and he was with AAO all along. Oh yeah…Reo and that person, Yuka, they're good friends back in the academy.' I thought, recalling some memories.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked. 'Maybe she tried to get some information. She's the academy's agent after all.'

"Don't worry…we will still be heading to Malaysia, but not to Kuala Lumpur. Both of you will be taken to the AAO's main headquarter." One of the guys in goggles and hat explained. He removes his hat, revealing a bright orange coloured hair.

'I knew this guy. He was at our previous mission. But still…showing us their headquarter, what are they planning? It will be easy for the academy to locate them since Malaysia is not a big country.' I thought. Then, I felt Mikan's hand tapping me. I turned to face her. She's not pale anymore; instead, her eyes were glowing with determination – to get out from this place.

Mikan signaled me, using our secret code. She planned to hi-jack the plane and turn the course back to Japan. She asked me to threaten the pilot while she will take out the other four in the passenger's couch. I know it's quite hard but if we do sneak attack, it might works. I nodded in agree to her plan.

"Sit down." The last person who is still in his goggles said. "Don't do something stupid." He demanded while shifting his goggles onto his forehead.

I clenched my teeth. We can't launch our sneak attack like this.

"He's right, you two." Narumi's voice echoed in the small passenger's area. "In this place, nobody can use his or her Alice." He continued.

Mikan and I raised an eyebrow. 'What does he mean?'

I saw Narumi smiling while searching his pocket for something. After he seemed to have found it, he held it up for us to see.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I saw Narumi sensei held something small up, that something is round and it has three red germs attached to it. 'Three red germs…wait, isn't that …'

"The Nullification ring" I heard Natsume said, gaping.

"That's right. Even if you use your Alice, this ring will nullify it. So, peace! Nobody is using his/her Alice so, nobody will get hurt." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

I like people to smile, but his smile hurts me. He betrayed the academy, his students, my friends and me.

"So, you're the one who stole the ring from the academy. You son of a bitch…" I heard Natsume said under his breath, gritting his teeth forcefully. Despite his dislike ness to Narumi sensei, he had also trusted him.

"Don't get him wrong. The ring is not originally from the academy." Reo said, backing up Narumi.

"But Persona said…" I blurted out. When I realize that I should not be talking about our mission I quickly shut my mouth.

Reo let out a deep sigh. "The academy really likes to manipulate people, especially students who are useful to them. I've been in your place, I understand your situation but the real truth is, the ring was the properties of Yuka Azumi–sama."

My heart leaped as soon I heard the name. 'My mother…'

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked, looking utterly curious.

"The ring was the creation of hers. The academy took it for their personal use." Reo explained. "What a corrupt academy! I'm glad we've been avoiding them from letting us into the academy. Our lives will be ruined!" the guy with orange hair said. By the word 'we' he was referring to his seatmate.

"Shh…it's seems that we have reached our destination." the guy beside the orange one said in a monotone voice while looking outside. His tone really reminds me of Hotaru.

"We're going to land in five minutes. Brace yourself for the impact." I heard a man voice from the transmitter. He is probably the pilot.

'Soon…we will reach AAO's headquarters. I wonder if my mom's there.' I thought, feeling rather anxious.

'What are you hoping for?' my inner thought blurt out.

'I…I don't know. What am I hoping for? Do I want to meet mom? Yes, I want to meet her…but, she's the head of AAO, the academy's enemy.'

BOOM…the plane landed cutting my wild thoughts. After several minutes, the aircraft came to a complete stop. We were instructed get out and follow them. Narumi sensei and Reo were walking in front of me, guiding the ways while the other two were behind us. They were guarding us, preventing Natsume and me from escaping.

I tried not to feel so tense by looking around. I realized that the building we were in was very nice and big. The ceiling was very high and there were many large windows with startling brilliant red curtains. The wall was wrapped with rich wallpaper making the place looked absolutely marvelous.

I glanced outside the big window. There's a beautiful garden with a very beautiful fountain. I stopped to take a better look through the window. Natsume stopped too. I almost forgot that we were in the AAO's Headquarters as their prisoners. However, they didn't try to force us to continue walking, instead, they let us take our time admiring the beauty of our surrounding.

Realizing their weird response, I pretend to enjoy the scenery. 'Why are they treating us nicely?' I asked myself. But deep down, I know that this is because of my mom's influence.

We continued our short journey. I don't have any idea where are they going to bring us. What's worst is, since the academy thinks that we're on holiday, they won't realize that we were kidnapped. Natsume and I will be at their mercy.

After several minutes of walking, the six of us reached a really grand wooden door which was engraved with a really catching flora motive.

The guy who always speaks in monotone opened the door. I realized that he had removed his hat and goggles, revealing his silky silvery hair. I studied that this is the same guy we met last mission.

The big grand door opened slowly, producing a voice that echoed in the large area. Behind the door was a super long table with lots of chairs which I assume…about 20 in total.

At the end of the long table, there stood a long hazel haired woman. The silver haired man guides me and Natsume towards the woman, a.k.a my mom…

We were instructed to sit at the left-side of the woman. We took our place without further arguments judging that we're at their mercy. Then, the woman signaled the four of them to leave. They followed her command humbly. The big door closed, leaving the three of us in the large room.

"How are you, Mikan-chan" she asked me, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I nodded in response. My eyes were fixed on the big dinner plate in front of me while my mouth remains shut.

I heard my mother flicked her fingers three times. Suddenly, lots of food appeared on the plates which were spotless just now. I'm impressed, really impressed. Her alice is so powerful.

"Please eat all you want. You can make yourselves at home." She said, inviting us to the wonderful dishes.

"Sorry, we're not supposed to eat something that a stranger served." I said bravely although my heart was stomping hard. The woman looked sad. I must have hurt her.

"Sorry…Mikan. I'm so sorry." She apologized while bursting to tears.

I was speechless. My body was shivering, trying to hold my tears from rolling down my cheeks. "Why?" I blurt out. "I have a mother and father, but why I found myself living with my granpa, clueless about my existing parents? WHY?" I said as my voice getting shakier as I go on.

"Sorry…Mikan. Mommy didn't have a choice that time. It was my mistake, my biggest mistake. I shouldn't leave you back then. I should have brought you together with me, giving you my love so that you can grow like other normal kids." She said, sobbing hardly.

"Then, why did you leave me back then?" I asked persistently.

"I have no choice…back then. That's why, that's why I bring you here today; to make up my past mistake. You can live with me now. I'll give you all my love, Mikan. Forget Gakuen Alice and your father. You can have paradise here, away from deadly missions."

I'm drained with words.

"So, you want us to join AAO then." I heard Natsume said for the first time. I was startled because I totally forgotten the fact that he was here.

I turned to my mother, eager to know her answer. "Yes. It would be nice…if you agree."

I felt my heart leaped. It's not because of happiness. It's more to anger and frustration. 'She doesn't even think about my feeling. I was abandoned and then picked up…just like a broken toy.'

"I'm not forcing you." My mother added. "You can think about it thoroughly. However, I'm not returning both of you to Gakuen Alice." She said, wiping her waterfall-like tears. She stood up and walked towards me. I felt numb; not by alice but more to not knowing how to react.

My mother pets my hazel haired head. Then, I felt my head brought to her chest. She hugged me. My mother hugged me! Tears of mixed emotions roll down my pink cheeks. My lips twisted to a small smile. 'I wish…this moment will not end.'

But in reality….Bip Bip!! I heard my mother's cell or whatever technology calls. She tightened her embrace before releasing me to answer the call. After several minutes, she turned to me with apologizing face.

"Sorry, Mikan. Mommy has to work now. Please make yourselves at home, okay! You can call Narumi if you need help. He will be more than willing to help you." She said. She drank her cup of tea in one gulp and blast out after she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled in satisfaction. Then, I turned to Natsume. "Let's eat. I'm starving to death!" I said, smiling to him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion but quickly nod in agreement. We ate in silence. The food was wonderful.

//////-

"You can sleep here, Mikan-chan." Narumi sensei said while showing me a really large room. It was brightly lit with lots of unique lamp shades. There is also queen-sized bed covered with pink and white bedclothes ready for me to jump on. The curtain matched the bedclothes and the temperature of the room is really comfortable. As a conclusion, the room was superb!

I can see my luggage that I supposed to bring to Malaysia at one corner. I sighed quietly. "When will mother get home?" I asked.

"She's on an urgent task. She won't be back today, maybe tomorrow." The sensei replied. "Want to have some tea, outside? The garden will soothe you and we can have a long talk to each other." He added.

I glanced at Natsume who is standing quietly behind the sensei. He nodded to me.

To be continued...

----------

So...the seventh chap's completed!! I hope you liked it...I'll tie the loose ends at the next chapter...maybe...Whatever it is, please look forward to the next chapter!...if you want to know what actually happened of course. I promise it will be good! So, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please...please...please leave me at least a review from each of you. I accept advice and critism but not flame...so review, ne! cause i've put a cursed...if whoever read this and didn't care to review, I'll...bwahahaha...not updating for two weeks! nante ne--

P/S: And thanks to those who reviewed! You guys gave me the spirit to continue typing and improve! It's really weird how some words can make people happy like crazy...heh heh...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice cause I don't have any prefect duties! YAY!

Yo! Here's chapter eight! I want to take this oppurtinity to thanks all the reviewers!! And new readers are much welcome!! Your reviews really inspired me that I managed to complete the draft for this story!! Yay! So...on with the story...enjoy!

--------

Mikan's POV

Mikan, Natsume and Narumi were sitting peacefully at a white table in the garden. It was already night and lots of stars were visible in Malaysia. The night breeze was running through my waist length hazel hair making me feels like paradise.

I sipped my Ceylon tea. The taste was simply irresistible. In the quite night, nobody talked. Everybody was enjoying the quietness. But that didn't continue for long…soon, Narumi sensei started a conversation.

"So, have you made up your mind, Mikan?" he asked. I took another sip and put the cup slowly onto the table. "About what?" I said, pretending to be clueless. "About your decision to join AAO."

"I don't know." I shot instantly.

"You should decide fast Mikan. It's better to have a standpoint. You can at least believe in something." He said, pouring another cup for me.

"I really don't know what to believe, sensei. I trusted you and you betrayed the students, my fellow friends." I said, making Narumi sensei speechless. "Whatever AAO offers Natsume and me, we still have to go back. We have friends to protect." I continued, making up my mind. But still, deep down in my heart, I longed for my Mother.

"Listen, Mikan. The AAO is not like what you think. We don't simply attack people." The sensei tried to explain. "How do you explain Reo's attack three years back, then." Natsume said, simply because he was annoyed by the teacher's attitude.

"Reo's action was on his own at that time. He attacked the academy for his personal benefit and grudge and because of that, he has been punished by the AAO."

"So you like blaming your own comrades then." Natsume debated. "It's true, Natsume. The reason AAO was formed aren't to bring Gakuen Alice down." Narumi explained. His statement attracts my full attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The main purpose of AAO is to bring down the headmaster, Aoshi, your father Mikan. He is the reason why your mom leaves Gakuen Alice, me and you." He said.

I'm now all ears. 'What had happen to mom years ago?'

"14 years ago…" Narumi starts narrating the incidents taken place before I was born…

Flashback

**A/N : The bold one indicates the real time reaction, not the flashback one.**

_Normal POV_

"_Naru! Naru! See what I got! I've been promoted to a triple!!" a brunette chirped happily while running towards a blonde with lavender orbs. "That's good news! Let's call Reo over and celebrate!" Narumi said, sharing her happiness. "Em!"_

_Narumi smiled to Yuka. She pulled him around, giggling like a child._

"**_At that time, Yuka only had her Nullification Alice and she was a genius at controlling them." Narumi said. "That time was the most precious to Yuka, me and Reo. We had so much fun together, until he came…"_**

"_We have a new transferred student today." The class teacher announced. "I'm Aoshi Yuki, nice to meet all of you." A handsome young boy stated._

_A hand was held up, waiting for permission to ask a question which was granted by the teacher. "What's Aoshi-san's Alice?" he asked a traditional question that almost all students get. "His Alice is Emotion Controlling Alice." The teacher answered, making the students murmured to each other. Aoshi was seen smirking at the scene. His eyes were fixed on someone named Yuka._

_He walked towards her, smiling pompously._

"_**Yuka wasn't feeling anything towards him at that time. However, the whole school was under his feet. He used his Alice on them and nobody even realizes the fact." Narumi continued, looking serious. **_

"_**Fortunately, Yuka wasn't affected as she had the Nullification Alice. As Reo and I were always with Yuka, we were not affected too. However, we were too dumb to realize his plot back then and time passes by…"**_

"_I love you, Yuka." Aoshi confessed, causing Yuka to gasp in shock but she quickly let out a smile. "Thank you, Aoshi" she said. They were in each other embrace in the next second._

"_**So…my mom does love dad, then." Mikan asked. Narumi nodded in hesitation. "But not for long. Soon after that, your mom discovers his plot to conquer the academy. So, she tried to nullify Aoshi's Alice but his victims were too many. Aoshi discovered Yuka's doing and asked her to stop."**_

"_Stop what you are doing, Yuka." Aoshi warned. "Explain these, Aoshi. What are you planning to do?" Yuka shot a question. "It's none of your business. You aren't suppose to know." He replied. "You're telling me, your girlfriend that it's none of my business? Are you out of your mind, Aoshi?!" Yuka barked, feeling angry as well as hurt._

"_Shut up, and stop ruining my plan." Aoshi said, ignoring his girlfriend's feeling. "Don't mind if I break our relationship, then." Yuka stated bravely. "Don't you dare, Yuka. You and your alice are mine!" he said, shaking with anger._

"_Never, Aoshi…I will stop your plan no matter what!" Yuka shouted. Aoshi gritted his teeth._

_End of Flashback_

"They broke up, then." Mikan said, shocked about her father's evilness. "Em…but Aoshi didn't let it happens the way Yuka wants." Narumi continued, looking more serious. "What did he do then?" Natsume asked, also absorbed by the conversation. Narumi let out a sigh. He paused.

"Are you sure you are going to tell her?" Reo voice came to the scene. "I imagined that Yuka-sama would like to tell that herself."

"I don't think she have the guts. It's better if we tell her daughter now…she can make up her mind more quickly." Another voice was heard. Shuu and the silver haired guy appeared behind Reo.

Narumi let out another sigh. He looked up facing Mikan. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Mikan exchanged a glance with Natsume. Natsume made a poker face. He wants Mikan to decide herself.

Mikan hesitate for a minute. Then, she nodded. "Please tell me, sensei." Mikan said, looking determined.

Narumi twisted his eyebrows, sighed and sipped his tea.

"Yuka…was raped…by your father, Mikan."

_Mikan's POV_

I felt my heart stopped functioning when I heard sensei's statement. '_I'm a product of what!!_' I choked myself causing me to cough really hard and it happened again…

"Mikan-chan, you're coughing blood! Call the doctor!" Narumi directed.

"No! I'm totally okay, sensei." I said. "Please…continue…I need to know."

"You need the doctor, baka." Natsume said. _'He seems worried…well, it's blood! Of course he's worried.'_

"I'm okay, Natsume." I assured him, smiling in process. Natsume resume his seat. "Tell me if you are not feeling well." He said, making me feeling safe to be near him.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I saw Mikan coughing blood. "Is she okay? I remembered that she coughed blood too, back in the academy." I thought, feeling extremely worried. My apprehensiveness drove me to ask her if she's okay and she insisted that she does.

'Maybe it is due to shockness…that blood." I said to myself, praying that she's okay.

End of POV

Normal POV

Narumi resume his seat, ready to continue his story. Reo, Shuu and the silver haired guy settled themselves on nearby benches, they decide to listen too.

"After that incident, your mother had a trauma. She began to feel scared towards men, even to Reo and me, her closest friends. She shut herself from the world and eventually escapes from the school leaving us a letter, telling what had really happened." Narumi expatiated.

Mikan looks shocked as well as sad. She played with her fingers to distract herself from the feelings. However, she continues shivering, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"She also stated in the letter, telling me to remain in the academy to keep an eye on Aoshi. Time passes by…Reo graduated and joined the just established AAO. Aoshi had also managed to conquer the academy and started having a new family."

Mikan gasped. "So…he abandoned my mom, and has a family with someone else?"

"Yeah…he said that your mom was useless as she decided to go against him. So, he got married with another woman who is now one of the headmasters. They got a son and made him a headmaster too. It's clear that he wants the academy for himself." Reo said, interjecting the conversation.

Mikan looked like she was going to have another throw out. She placed both her hands on her mouth, closed her eyes forcefully, showing beads of salty water flowing out from her eye bags.

Natsume reached his hand to Mikan. He patted Mikan's shoulder silently. Mikan looked at Natsume. His eyes were showing concern.

"After your mother got away from the academy, she developed her Unlimited Alice. She started the AAO with an ideology to stop your father who is plotting to use the students for his own good." Reo continued, looking straight to Mikan.

"And that's one of the reasons both of you were sent to missions. The idea of AAO trying to bring down the academy was just a raw rumor. None was true." The teacher exclaimed.

"Besides, he even dares to use his own daughter to defeat Yuka-sama." Shuu intervened.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. Her face went pale. She's wondering what else her father might have done.

"Last mission…after Black Cat fainted, the headmaster appeared, remember?" Shuu asked. Mikan nodded in response.

"He and Yuka-sama fought. He knew he couldn't win against her superb alice so, he used you, Mikan. He used his Emotion Controlling Alice and controlled you to attack your own mother. Yuka-sama can't possibly hurt you so, we retreated." Shuu explained.

Mikan was speechless. She just discovered that she has a father three days ago and today, she heard numerous bad things about him. She was in the depth of frustration, not knowing what to think of her own father.

"It's easier for you to decide, right?" Shuu said.

"Join AAO, Mikan. It is the best for you." Reo insisted. "Defeat your father and free Gakuen Alice from him and his family."

"It's the best choice…for your friends' sake." Narumi exhorted.

"Join AAO…Mikan" the voices echoed in Mikan's mind. "Join us…!"

"STOP!!" A certain Black Cat shouted. "It's Mikan who will choose whether she wants or not! Leave her alone!" Natsume said seeing an uneasy Mikan. "Come, let's go back to your room." He muttered to Mikan who nodded weakly. The four back off, giving way for the two to pass.

////-

Natsume POV

I am escorting Mikan back to her room. She looks like she's going to faint any time. It's not her fault. I must say that I'm shocked, too…for Mikan to have such a background. I just hope she's not thinking too much. She deserved a good sleep after such a tiring day.

UUHUK…UHUK!!

I heard Mikan coughing. Blood was seen coming out from her mouth. She fell onto her knee.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" I said in my usual tone but in higher pitch. She kept coughing. "I'll bring you the doctor." I said finally. Mikan clutched my shirt, preventing me from going.

"I'll be okay…" she muttered before falling right into my embrace. I sighed and heaved her up, bridal style, and carried her to her room.

I settled her down on the bed. She stirred and I pulled on the blanket. I fetch a warm towel from the bathroom and wiped her bloody mouth softly. "Thank you…" she muttered. "Baka" is all I manage to say. She smiled to me.

"Are you sure you don't want the doctor?" I asked again. "Em…I'll be okay" She repeated her answer. "I just…lost control on my alice. That's all!" she said, smiling weakly.

"Baka! Don't act cool. If you're sad, you're free to cry…holding back will cause you to suffer more…and when you're suffering, I…suffer too." I said in a rather shaky voice. I clutched her hand tightly.

Mikan gritted her teeth. Her chin was shivering. Soon, tears made an entrance. She didn't try to hold back her tears any more. She cries loudly in my embrace. "That's better, Mikan. Let it out. Let your feeling out. I'm with you…I'll be with you forever, Mikan. No matter who you are." I muttered, making her feeling better.

"Em…Em…" Mikan said, nodding. Her scleras were red but she forced herself to smile. I returned the smile.

"Baka"

End of POV

To be continued...

-------

jeng..jeng...so, that the real truth! Now you know what really happened, right? So...now, you have two choices, one, close this page or two, send me a review to show your reaction or at least, appreciation...ne! I'm begging...please, please, please!!! Some short phrase is enough...! Thanks in advance...!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice...

Okay, I reached chapter nine already! Thanks for all who reviewed! This chap is kinda short but never mind...tee hee hee...so, I hope you'll enjoy this chap too!

-------

Mikan's POV

I woke up next morning feeling extremely down and tired. I recalled what I heard last night. "Oh yeah…and Natsume comforted me after that. I think I should thank him again." I said to myself, getting up lazily from the queen-sized bed. I pulled the curtain revealing the beautiful scenery outside. I opened the window. Birds were heard chirping in the fresh Malaysia morning.

I smiled to myself. "Better get ready for today. Mom will be back…and I have to decide…today ... before the academy spotted us here."

Then, knocks were heard. "Mikan, are you awake? Breakfast is ready downstairs!" I heard the blonde teacher calling from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there soon!" I replied. "Okay!!" sensei said and with that, he walked off.

I must say that I'm startled with the change of my lifestyle here. Like mom said, this is surely a paradise.

I made myself presentable before leaving the room. I wore a black knee length skirt matched with a peach colored long sleeved t-shirt. My waist length hazel hair was tied in low ponytails and was accessorized with a matching peach laced ribbon while my chin length front hair was pinned to the side.

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked different. The mirror in front me is showing a thirteen year old girl; not an agent anymore. I nodded to myself, feeling more confident to face everybody after last night incident.

After a short walk downstairs, I bumped into Natsume. "Sorry…!" I apologized.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

"Watch it, polka dots! Or it is broomsticks today." I said after bumping into some brunette. I saw her cheeks puffed; her mouth muttered something that sounds like "pervert"

I smiled inside my head (huh, have to underline that), glad that she looks okay. 'Wait, speaking of her look, she looked different today. She's…she's…cute!' I thought, staring her from hair to toes.

"What are you staring at, pervert?" Mikan asked. "Everything but a broomstick" I teased, making her run after me in the spacious hallway.

"Ma…ma…calm down, you love birds." I heard Naru said.

"We're not!" Mikan and I protested at the same time.

"Whoa…what a pair! Both of you even thought the same thing!" he teased, making Mikan and I blushed.

"I'm hungry! Where's the food?!" I shouted, covering the awkward situation. "Yeah…I'm damn hungry…my tummy sung buruburuburu---" Mikan back me stupidly. 'That idiot…'

I saw Narumi chuckled at the scene. I send him my glare but he ignored it. 'I swear I will burn him one day' I cursed.

We sat down in the dining hall. There are various type of food served. Mikan took a pancake while I choose to have a breakfast cereal. We ate silently until…

"How are you today, Mikan-chan?" That bastard Reo came into the dining hall, together with the other two. They settled themselves beside Narumi which is opposite me and Mikan.

End of POV

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Mikan answered nonchalantly. "That's good to hear…I-" Reo was cut off.

"By the way, Mikan, your mother called this morning. She said she's coming back soon." Narumi said, stopping Reo from creating an unpleasant topic that may bring to gloominess in the morning.

"Oh…" is Mikan's reply. "Ne, sensei. May I ask a question?" Mikan asked. "Yes, of course…what is it?" Narumi said, a bit startled by Mikan's action.

"My mom…what is she actually doing? ... going away for the whole night." She asked.

"No worries, Mikan. Your mom's great you know. She had her own clinic as well as company!" Narumi answered. "And a lot of other achievements too." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh...mom has a clinic!" Mikan said, looking interested. "Yeah… because she had the Healing Alice plus her Studying Alice easily takes her to be a professional surgeon." Narumi explained.

"Oh…and how about the company? What kind of company it is?" ask an anxious Mikan. She likes to know about her mother, the more the better.

"She had a business company. She produces and sells a lot of goods for the consumer. Her business alice is really handy in this field. She earns a lot from both her careers." Reo expatiated, interjecting the conversation.

"Oh! That's why she had this mansion then." Mikan chirped happily. "Then, what you guys do for living?"

Narumi raised an eyebrow at this question. Then, his lips curled to a smile. "Well, I used to be a teacher but since I've 'betrayed' the academy, so I'm unemployed now." Narumi said. "But Reo managed to cover his expenses by being a star." Narumi added.

"Correction…it is _Superstar_ actually." Reo corrected. "Or it is Hyperstar if you ask me."

"And we make a living by being one of Yuka-sama employee!" Shuu said ignoring Reo's statements.

"Oh…at the clinic?" Mikan asked. "Both the clinic and company. My alice is useful in the production of things like fizzy drinks and cakes. I can also provide oxygen for the patient. Furthermore, I can also control rare gases like neon, krypton, and argon for the production of various types of lamps. Besides, gas like Xenon can be used as anaethestic during surgery! See, I'm very useful!!" Shuu yipped happily, not realizing that Mikan's eyes are already swirling in confusion.

'Ne onn? Kariton? What's that?? Food? I'm dizzy…is it even English??' Mikan thought.

"Ehem…and my Gravity Alice is handy in transporting the goods you see." The silver haired man said.

"By the way…what's your name uncle?" Mikan asked to the silver head. "Don't call me uncle! I'm only 23 you know! Ehem…my name is Yue, Shibata Yue. Nice isn't it?" He said.

"Oh…weird name. I think uncle will do." Say smiling Mikan. Yue narrowed his eyes to half, showing an angry and annoyed yet boring expression. He continued his breakfast in silence while Mikan started another question.

"Say…what kind of goods mom's producing anyway?"

"Ohh…a lot!" Reo and Shuu said in unison. They glared each other but Shuu continued anyway. "Yuka-sama produces things that bring smile to people such as shampoo, sweets and jellybeans!"

Mikan and Natsume hitched. "Shampoo, sweets and jellybeans…I've heard that before. Is this called déjà vu?" Mikan stated to Natsume. "Idiot. You forgot already? No wonder you failed the History subject." Natsume teased. "History is hard! It is not my fault that I'm not a genius like you!" Mikan said, puffing her cheeks.

Natsume took a deep sigh. "Remember in the first chapter? In the warehouse? Lots of boxes, lots of guards, and strangely lots of shampoo, sweets and jelly beans put together in the boxes…" Natsume recap in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Ohh!!" Mikan yelled, jumping to her feet. "I remember! That's the first time we encountered mom!"

"Idiot! Your pancakes scattered already."

"Oh…my bad. Sorry." Mikan admitted, her hands were moving actively, recovering the scattered delicious Japanese pancakes a.k.a dorayaki!! (It is delicious, believe me)

"Of course it's your bad! See, your pancake's filling spilled on my trousers!" Natsume said, persistently blaming the brunette.

"I said I'm sorry! It's only pancakes filling. You can wash it away anytime." Mikan asserted. Her eyes were twitching in annoyance. "But this is my new pair of trousers! And it's expensive…considering that it's branded." Natsume stood up. "Like I said, you can wash it anytime!" Mikan said, also getting onto her feet. "Or you want me to wash it for you?" Mikan asked, smirking.

Natsume turned scarlet. He clenched his fist; his teeth gritting fiercely. His deep crimson eyes were staring right into Mikan's hazel eyes. They stayed in that pose for several minutes.

"Ara…ara…they're forgetting that we're still here." Reo said to Narumi, sweat dropped. "Kids…besides, that's how they show enthusiasm to each other. Just leave them." Narumi declared. "Yeah…I have a concert today, gotta go!" Reo left.

"Speaking of work, we gotta go now freeloader-san" Yue said to Narumi who smiling sheepishly. "I'll find a work…later." He exclaimed. "Better fast. You're adding to the AAO's expense." He said monotonously and left. Shuu waved and he too, disappeared behind the opaque door, leaving Narumi pouting alone.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Mikan asked. "Are? Done glaring? Where's Natsume?" Narumi asked, looking behind Mikan. He saw Natsume on the floor, eagerly gasping for air. Narumi sweat dropped. 'You've done it again, Mikan-chan…my, girls nowadays are fierce!' he thought facing Mikan who is smiling sweetly and innocently at the scared teacher.

Suddenly…the grand door blew open. The three had their attention fixed to the newcomer.

"Mikan!" A woman voice echoed. "Mom!" Mikan said. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Yuka's POV

I hurried back home to see my long-lost daughter, Mikan. I asked the maid about Mikan's whereabouts and I received the answer. I surged to the dining room and I saw my beloved daughter there, standing in front of me, well-treated.

She called me 'mom'! My heart leaped sky high. I smiled, dashing towards Mikan and hug her. To my surprise, she hugged me back! I never felt so happy before.

///-

The four of us settled ourselves at the living room. The room was exceptionally large and spectacularly designed. I sat in front of Mikan, smiling happily. 'Oh, Mikan… you've grown up to be a wonderful girl, and I wasn't there to see it. I'm sorry, Mikan.' I thought, admiring her complexion.

"I've made up my mind." Mikan said suddenly. Our similar hazel eyes met. "I want to join AAO."

I gasped inwardly, trying not to show my respond to Mikan. Narumi and Black Cat were astonished too. "Are you sure? I'm not constraining you. You can live like a normal girl, Mikan." I said.

"My friends. I need to protect them. I've heard about your past, mom. That's why, I have to protect them from the headmaster, my father. I can't let them be used by him." Mikan said confidently, assuring me about her decision.

I can't help but to let my tears out. I hugged Mikan. "Sorry…" I muttered. "I've had you born with the worst destiny. I'm really sorry, Mikan."

"This is my destiny and I accept it. That is the way it should be, mom." She said and I cried, tightening my embrace.

After a moment, Mikan put her hands on my shoulder, loosening my grip on her. She stared my crying face and wiped it with her soft and delicate fingers. "Don't cry…instead, we should celebrate our re-meeting! Right?" she said, smiling brightly at me.

I stopped crying. A smile appeared at my wet face. "Em! Let's bake a cake!" I said.

"Yeah! I want strawberry cake!" she yipped happily. "Chocolate cake is better, Polka Dots! Oh, it is Broomsticks today, right? My mistake." I heard Black Cat objected. I saw Mikan puffing her cheeks, narrowing her eyes cutely at the ruby-eyed boy. "Ma, ma! Let's bake both flavors! Then, everybody will be happy!" I said, cheering Mikan up.

"Yay!" she yipped, hopping around the living room. "Then, include Banana cake and Raspberry cake! Oh oh! And Tiramisu sounds great too! And…ice-cream cake!! Ahh!! Cheese Cake! We must bake that!!" Narumi suggested, or actually yelled particularly to no one…since nobody was listening.

He went to one corner to lick his wound. Flash lights were focused on him. He was digging the carpet with his finger, crying in chibi state.

"Sensei, what are you waiting for?! Let's bake!" I heard Mikan said, pulling Narumi away towards my wonderful kitchen. "Let's go…let's go!!" Mikan is now pulling Natsume too. It's just the matter of time before I'm going to be pulled and…now! "Let's go mommy!"

I smiled. "Em!"

'_Dear late father…I'm now experiencing the happiest time in my life…with Mikan, my one and only daughter.'_

_End of POV_

_------_

_To be continued..._

So...this is the last chapter before dark episode I guess...I think I'll update within a week, so please review to scold me if this chap is too boring!! Hahaha...But really...your review are very much appericiated even if you typed 'Ohhh!!' or 'Ahh..' you know...so don't hesitate to review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Cha cha cha...I do not own Gakuen Alice!

The tenth Chapter! Firstly, I want to thank all reviewers. I'm touched! T T ...so, just read and enjoy...

------

Natsume's POV

Three days. Mikan and I have been here for three days. We were expected to be back in the academy today, but who cares…Mikan, Naru and I are staying.

I went to the large window in the room, lurking outside to see the black rainy clouds. It has been two days since the rain starts to fall and it last till now, yet, there are no sign that the rain will stop. The drains were almost full with rain water. If this continues, floods may occur.

But…that's not the main problem.

I turned to see Mikan who is lying on the bed, still breathing hard. She has been like this since the day before yesterday. Her forehead was wet with droplets of sweat although the temperature was very comfortable.

I walked to her side, wiping the unwanted droplets with a piece of white cloth that are readily provided by Mikan's mother.

'Mikan…what had happened to you?'

Flashback

"_Natsume!! Look!! It can rain this heavy in Malaysia! The sound of water sounds just like a war…hehehe" Mikan said, pointing at the rainy yard outside. I just manage to let out a snort. Mikan and I were gazing at the black sky. It is 3 in the evening but the sky looks like it had struck to 7 in night!_

"_Ne, Natsume…" She called. "About my decision…it's okay if you voice out your disagreement. I admit that I didn't really think of your situation back then." She said, staring at my face. I avoid her stare and let out a snort. "Don't think too much. I myself hate that corrupt headmaster…besides…" I paused. "I promised to be with you, protecting you…forever." I said shakily, focusing my vision to the rainy yard._

_Then, I felt Mikan's grip around my waist, She was hugging me...from the back. I heard her sobbing. I turned around stiffly and she hugged me tighter causing me to blush a good red. I lifted my hands, both of them and returned Mikan's hug. And I said something...which was..._

_"I love you, Mikan." _

_Mikan pulled herself from the hug as soon she heard the words. She looked shocked. Realizing what I had said to her, I send my vision away, protesting to look at Mikan's reaction._

_Suddenly, I heard a heavy thing banged onto the ground. I glance around…only to find Mikan's body lying helplessly on the floor, blood rushing out from her pitiful mouth._

_Without any hesitation, I heaved Mikan up and brought her to the doctor who is, her mother. She was utterly shocked that I swear she could faint. However, she managed to pull herself up and examined Mikan carefully. Unfortunately, the cause was still unknown._

_She asked me whether Mikan had coughed blood before and I nodded, counting how many times I've seen/heard that blood flowed out her mouth. I recalled that the first time was in her bathroom…the bloody handprint. 'Ugghh! How stupid of me! How can I not realize her bitterness back then!'_

End of flashback

I hold Mikan's cold hand, lifting it to my chin where it settles. "Hold on, Mikan. Your mother is on the way of getting other professional doctors. You'll be okay…" I muttered to the sleeping Mikan. I gripped her hand tightly as I send my gaze outside the window.

"It's raining."

End of POV

////-

Back in Japan, where Gakuen Alice located…

"It's raining." A blonde haired boy stated.

"I know. I can see." A raven haired girl replied. "Where's Yuu?"

"He's having a meeting with the Active Type." Ruka answered. "Natsume and Mikan are sure late. They are scheduled to arrive one and a half hour ago right?" Ruka said, trying to get a topic.

Hotaru didn't answer, instead; she took a red apple from the bedside table. "Want some?" Hotaru invited Ruka who back off. "It's not poisoned you airhead. Come, I'll peel it for you." She said monotonously.

Ruka raised his eyebrows. 'This is not the usual Hotaru. She would ask me to pay for the apple. Besides, being an ingenious inventor, she peeled the apple manually!' Ruka thought.

"Are you okay, Imai? You don't seem like yourself." He blurted out of concerned. 'I'm doomed! Hotaru gonna kill _me_ now!' he thought, regretting what he had said to her. Ruka waited for the baka gun to be in action but to his surprise, it doesn't.

Instead;

"Ouch!" A certain raven haired girl shouted in pain. "Oh no, you cut yourself!! Blood…blood!!!" yelled a panic Ruka. Hotaru kicked his leg to calm him down. Fortunately, he did.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Ruka said before dashing out.

Hotaru, remained as calm as ever, went to the window staring emotionlessly at the water from the sky. She changed her focus to her stinging wound. A blood dripped out and went all the way down onto the clean spotless floor.

Hotaru's eyes widen. Her heart is pumping fast.

"Mikan…"

///-

Yuka's POV

The door was shut leaving me and Mikan in her room. The last doctor has just left in vain. He too, didn't manage to find out the cause of Mikan's illness.

I look at my daughter who was sweating hard. Her clothes were seen wet. "Mikan, let's take a bath okay?" I said to her believing that she needs refreshments. She nodded, unable to even speak.

I stared at my poor Mikan. She cannot get up. She's too weak for that. "Don't worry. Mom will heave you, Mikan. Don't push yourself." I said, heaving Mikan on my back. She's light; as light as a feather.

I brought her into the bathtub, full with water. She settled in the clouds of bubbles happily but weakly. I scoured her softly, cleaning her from any dirt and odour.

I saw Mikan enjoyed it very much. She smiled peacefully as I rub her back and rinsed it with plentiful of water; and that's when I saw it…a red mark at the back of Mikan's neck. The mark was blood red. It consists of a circle and a red thick dot in the middle. There is a single curved line that pointed away from the dot.

My eyes widen to its fullest. I went stiff. 'This is…the cursed mark.'

End of POV

/////-

"What did you say again?" A certain ruby-eyed boy asked.

"There is an Alice Limiter on Mikan's body in the form of cursed mark." Yuka answered, staring at her sleeping daughter.

"So, do you mean that the mask is not really Mikan's Alice Limiter?" Narumi asked. "Maybe it is. Mikan's Alice should be much stronger than what she had always used. She can actually do many more tricks with her Alice." Yuka said, folding her arms around her waist.

"I don't care about that. What is actually this thing called cursed mark?" Natsume asked, feeling that the conversation has gone off topic.

Yuka unfold her arms. She clutched her fist and clenched her teeth. She went to the curved bay window in Mikan's bedroom. "The cursed mark…it is one type of Alice Limiter too; but this one is much stronger…It's fatal." Yuka said in a whispering voice after pausing for a several minutes.

'So…Mikan will die?' Natsume thought. He fell onto his knee unable to believe what he had heard.

"Is there no other way of saving Mikan, Yuka?" the teacher asked. "Can't you remove the cursed mark or do something to stop it?"

"Even with Unlimited Alice…the cursed mark will be unstoppable. The only way to remove it is by the hand of the people who placed it."

"In another word…"Narumi face turned pale.

"Em…it can only be remove by that sadist, Aoshi." Yuka said shakily. Her body was shivering with anger and sadness. "Damn him! He knows Mikan is his daughter! He knows placing that cursed mark will cause her death!" shouted Yuka all of a sudden. "He planned this! He knew I would fetch Mikan someday. He wants to make use of Mikan and then kill her when she of no use!"

"Damn him!" Natsume shouted, punching the carpeted floor several times. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!!" Tears starts rolling out from Natsume's eyes. "I promised I would protect her…and now…I can't do anything! Not even a single useful thing! It's my fault…it…it is my fault— If Mikan dies…it is all my fault!"

"Shut up!! Mikan won't die! I won't let that happens…not when we're finally together." Yuka shouted.

"So…you did think of a solution then?" Narumi asked, brightened by new hope.

"Not really…but I'll ensure Mikan will be alive…even if this means that we would be separated again."

"What do you mean Yuka?" the teacher asked.

"I will…send Mikan back to Gakuen Alice."

-----

To be Continued...

Yes...I know it's short! But I'll compensate it by updating faster, okay? I'm so sorry that I didn't really show Natsume's and Mikan's lifestyle in AAO very much...cause it's already the tenth chapter! I don't want a super long fic...

I've done with my part, so, do your part by submitting me some reviews okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Arrgghhhh...!! I'm bored!

Heyya! Ogenki desu ka? Watashiwa totemo genki desu...hohoho...So, just read and enjoy! Btw, this is the second last chapter!! Hahahaha...I'm sad...it's almost over! huwaaa...TT...whatever it is, thank you to those who reviewed! And the story...

-----

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes to see Natsume beside me. He smiled seeing me awakened. He helped me to sit on the white bed.

'Wait…'

"Where's this place, Natsume? This is not my room." I asked him, realizing that the room I'm in was different, totally different.

"We're not. This is Gakuen Alice's Hospital. We're back, Mikan." He answered.

My face fell. 'We're what!' "How about mom? And the rest of AAO?"

"Listen, Mikan…we're here for your own good." Natsume said in an exceptionally kind tone.

"But I've decided! I've decided to stay; to join AAO!" I snapped. Suddenly, my body fell weak again. Natsume helped me to lie down. "Listen to me. You had sleep for the whole week Mikan." He said, pulling the blanket on me. "Ruka and Imai are out for a while. They'll be back soon." He informed.

"But, Natsume…I…"

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a man with thin black hair. Natsume and I hitched from shocked.

It's the headmaster.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Mikan." He said.

I turned myself away from him, protesting to see the sadist. I heard him let out a massive sigh. I turned my hazel orbs to him, but my face was still facing another side.

"I see you had met that woman, am I right?" he said in a headmaster's way. "Forget about her." He demanded simply, making my eyebrows twisted in disbelief. I send him a glare; so was Natsume.

"That woman was bad. She doesn't deserve any respect." The headmaster said in a sickly manner.

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

"Who are you to say that!: when you're the one who raped her and destroyed her youth!" I snapped. My body was still weak but my anger had overcome the weakness. I stood up from the white hospital bed. "You're the one who does not deserve any respect, mister!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

The headmaster remained calm. "I see she had brainwashed you."

My eyes dilated even more. I was speechless due to my furiousness. I clenched my teeth tightly that my gums started to bleed. But I don't really care…This man in front of me…I have to kill him!

I took one step forward towards the men in question. All my bones were aching and screaming in pain. I slipped but managed to remain standing with the help from Natsume.

"You…" I muttered weakly. "I'm gonna…k-kk" I fell backwards into Natsume. I started coughing again. My vital organs were pounding in pain causing me to let out a small cry…

"Remove the cursed mark, you villain!" I heard Natsume shouted. 'What mark is he talking about?' I thought.

I saw my 'father' smirked at the picture. "Never…" he said.

"She is your daughter!" Natsume said shakily. "I know." The headmaster replied nonchalantly.

I was settled on the bed by Natsume before he dashed towards the thin haired man. However, Natsume fall onto the floor the very next moment. His hands were on his head. He was crying in pain.

"Natsume!" I yelled without any hesitation. I crawled to his place, unable to walk properly.

"Looks like you two have some bad memories to be forgotten. I'll grant your wish." He said, smirking. "I'll get rid that horrible woman from your memories!!" The headmaster exclaimed, placing his hands on our heads.

'Our memories will be erased!' I cried in silence.

"No!" A certain Black Cat protested, toppling the Headmaster with all his might. "It's Mikan's memories. You have no right to take it away."

"I have." Natsume and I blinked in confusion. "I have the right as her father." He said, surging towards us like some mad man.

"I'll nullify it." I whispered to the boy. "He won't take our memories." I assured him. "Baka. You are not in the shape to use your Alice. I'll do something…" Natsume said, getting onto his feet weakly. I saw him barely able to keep his eyes open.

'He's not in shape too…Natsume's in danger.'

BOOM!!

A loud bang from outside broke the tense inside the bloody ward. The ward went black out. The three of us were distracted for a while. No movements were done. Everybody stayed stiff.

"What was that sound?" I asked. I started to hear people panicking outside. I also heard the headmaster grunted before he ran out in hurry. I concluded that something really important had happened. Whatever it is, it had saved Natsume and me.

"Are you okay?" I asked the raven haired boy. "Hn" was all his reply but it managed to make me relieved.

When our eyes were finally accepting the dark, the door was slammed opened by some force. Light was flashed towards us. Natsume and I narrowed our eyes to recover our vision.

"You're alright!" A familiar boy exclaimed in relief. "Ruka." I heard Natsume called. Hotaru was beside him, looking worried. "Mikan!" she said and hugged me. "You're awake…you worried me, idiot." She muttered.

I returned Hotaru's hug. "Sorry…and, thank you, Hotaru."

"Baka"

End of POV

"What happened?" Natsume asked, directing the question to Ruka who was tossing another torch light to his best friend.

"We're under attack. The culprit is at the Faculty. Quick, we have to evacuate to the Northern Forest now, before they reach here." Ruka explained, helping Natsume onto his feet. "What happened to you?" He asked realizing that his best friend is not in his best condition. "Don't mind." Natsume replied. "I'm alright" he added as an afterthought to assure Ruka.

"Amanatsu, carry Mikan." Hotaru said to the robot that looked exactly like Mikan. "No! No need." Mikan said heaving herself up. "Oh…then, let's go…" Hotaru said, pulling Mikan towards the exit. Mikan hold back, protesting to follow Hotaru.

"Mikan…?"

"What are you doing? If we didn't hurry, the AAO will catch us." Hotaru said, staring at Mikan who still refused to budge. "Sorry, Hotaru." Mikan apologized. "You have to leave without me." She said, smiling wearily. "I have something to do."

"Don't be an idiot! Follow me now…we're evacuating." She exclaimed but Mikan still averse to do so. "Please…Hotaru…" she begged.

"Let's go, Mikan…to that person." Natsume said, pulling a wheel chair for Mikan. "You'll need this." He insisted. Mikan smiled, resting her body on the chair. "Em…"

"Chotto! You're not thinking to go to the Faculty, right?! You'll get killed! AAO will…"

"AAO will save us." Mikan said, making Hotaru's and Ruka's eyes widen in shock. "Mom is here to save all of us, Hotaru."

"You two…you've joined AAO aren't you?" Hotaru questioned. "Answer me, Mikan!" She said harshly seeing Mikan refused to open her mouth.

"Yes." Mikan answered flatly. Hotaru narrowed her lavender orbs, she stomped towards Mikan. "She brainwashed you." She stated. "Don't betray us, please." The raven haired girl begged.

"I'm not." Mikan replied in a cracked whispering voice. "Would you believe in me?"

Hotaru's eyes dilated but her mouth didn't mutter a single word.

"Let's go, Natsume." Mikan said finally. "You two better evacuate now…" Natsume advised. "Natsume…" Ruka muttered.

"We'll be back…" Natsume assured him while advancing towards the exit and soon, disappeared from the best friend's stereoscopic vision.

Hotaru sat on the hospital bed blankly. "Mikan…"

////-

Meanwhile, at the Faculty…

"Ahk..!" A blonde with lavender orbs yelled in pain after crashed onto the tiled Faculty floor. "Narumi!" Reo called in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked which Narumi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry my Alice is not much of use in this kind of circumstance…ouch!" Narumi's cloth was stained with red liquid with familiar iron smell that was spreading in regular pace.

"Darn them!" He exclaimed, lifting his hand to his sphere pearl earring. He put a small rotation to the Alice Limiter. "Now…be awed by my beautiful voice!!" Reo echoed which resulted pain to the other teachers that they instantly stumbled on the floor.

However, there are some teachers that powerful enough to bear Reo's vocal pheromone Alice; one of them is Jinno. He directed his electricity to Shuu who was currently suffocating other teacher.

"Take this, you damn AAO!!" he shouted, launching his powerful attack. Shuu was shock by the sudden attack that he was paralyzed and unable to react. Suddenly, a fragrance of lavender can be smelled. A woman with long hazel hair appeared before the orange haired guy. She nullified Jinno-sensei's attack completely.

'What?! My electric…they disappeared! This woman…she's…_that person!' _Jinno thought before he was blown away across the room by some invisible force.

"STOP!" Yuka shouted with an exceptionally loud voice. She used the Amplifying Alice. Everybody in the room freezed. They were under Yuka's Body Manipulating Alice. "I don't want any unnecessary injuries! Please stop fighting and let me explain the real situation!" She said loudly and clearly, emphasizing on each of her word.

"I only want the Headmaster, Yuki Aoshi. That's all." Yuka informed. "Please kindly tell me his whereabouts-"Yuka insisted courteously.

"I'm here, Yuka." A familiar man voice was heard.

Yuka's ears picked up the source. She glanced above her head to see Aoshi hanging on the roof-truss comfortably and very annoyingly confident. Furthermore, he's not alone. Behind him stood another two figures. One of them was owned by a woman while the other one was a child. They're the headmasters.

"Yue…" Yuka called. Her hazel orbs were still fixed on the three. "Yes, Yuka-sama?" He replied humbly. "Evacuate these teachers." She directed simply. "Reo, Shuu…" She called the other two who stood not far from her. "Bring Narumi to a safer place…and, ensure that all students had safely evacuated." Yuka commanded. "I'll find Mikan and Natsume after I've take out these three…" She added threateningly.

Yue lowered the gravity pull. All the teachers floated panickly. Low cries were heard. Yue completed Yuka's request efficiently. All the teachers were evacuated in less than a minute.

Reo pulled Narumi on his back and carried him away while Shuu insisted to stay. "Let me help you, Yuka-sama."

"Go Shuu…you'll be in great danger if you stay. Go help Reo…" Yuka said hastily. "But…they are in the total of three! It's-"he was cut off. "I'll be okay. You know me, Shuu…" she said, assuring her concerned employee. Shuu shot his eyebrows across his wide forehead and then, he nodded.

He ran towards the exit which was about ten metres away. "You're not escaping, orange dear…" The Middle School Headmaster exclaimed, lifting her skinny hand in Shuu's direction, ready to use her Alice. Suddenly, she fell unconscious causing her to fall all the way towards the finely-tiled floor. A swirl of wind caught the headmaster, preventing her from massive crash.

Aoshi had his eyes rested on Yuka who was holding her hand up in the air, indicating that she was using her Alice. "Go now, Shuu!" Yuka ordered seeing Shuu stopped dead one foot from the exit. Shuu escaped.

'As I thought. This man really doesn't have any heart. She won't even save his wife!' Yuka thought, burning in anger.

"You're as powerful as always, Yuka." The man echoed, smirking all the way. "I'm here to destroy you." She replied, narrowing her eyes to the fullest.

Aoshi smirks widen. "We have intruders. Minoru, take out those two." He ordered his son. Minoru nodded and disappeared in a flash.

'Intruders? I wonder who…better take a peek inside his head.' Yuka thought, deciding to read Aoshi's mind but it was futile. Aoshi may have only one Alice but he was really a genius in controlling them. He closed all of his emotion and his mind always remained as calm as the blue sea, making Yuka's Mind Reading Alice useless.

"So…we are alone now, Yuka. It's been a long time since the _last_ one…"he said, still smiling pompously to the hazel haired woman. Yuka was seen shivering at the scene. She recalled the last time she was with him and that's when Aoshi raped her without any sense of humanity.

'Calm down, Yuka. You can do it!' Yuka cheered herself. She stopped shivering.

Yuka lifted her head, facing Aoshi in the face. "It is about time you get down here, Aoshi. Old man shouldn't play at dangerous place, you know…" Yuka said confidently. Aoshi chuckled annoyingly. "If I'm an old man, you're an old woman too, you know."

"I'm well aware of that so just get down here or I'll get you down forcefully!" Yuka shouted, losing her temper. Aoshi's lips curled to a smirked before he decided to come down. "Happy now? Well…I'll do anything if it is for you, Yuka."

Yuka felt his blood boils in anger. 'Calm down, Yuka. He's just provoking you, that's all." Yuka thought, gaining her patience.

"If you're willing to do anything for me, remove the Cursed Mark you placed on Mikan." She demanded. Aoshi remained the same. He neither moved nor spoke. He just kept plastering the annoying smirk on his okay-looking face.

"I know it is you who put that curse. Remove it and I'll spare your life. You know you're helpless against me, right? Especially with nobody around for you to control…" Yuka said in a threatening tone.

"Ne…do you remember? The day Mikan was produced? It was fun…you know…"

That was the last straw. Yuka surged violently towards the man, holding a grudge that can never be dispelled.

"Aoshi!!!"

////-

Natsume's POV

I was running, carrying Mikan as fast as I could to the place she desired the most for the time being – the Faculty. The path seemed so long and there were not a single living being across our sight.

Then, a building came to my picture. "That is it, Mikan! There's the Faculty!" I said, glowing with hope. I don't have the slightest idea about how the AAO are doing but at least, the building was still standing stably on the flat ground.

In the deserted Faculty compound, I can only hear the sound of my loud heartbeats and Mikan breathing hard.

"Are you okay? Or should I bring you to where Imai is?" I asked, a 'bit' concerned about her. "No!" she said instantly. "I'm okay! Nothing's wrong…I'm perfectly fine! Let's go, mom's waiting." She added. I heaved a massive sigh, unable to do anything.

"You're not going anywhere…" Minoru's voice was clearly heard, ending the quiet environment created at the Faculty's compound. Mikan and I were speechlessly shocked to see the Elementary Division's Headmaster in front us, standing confidently on the wrecked roof tops.

"Make a way." I said bravely. "I'm implying that to you, airhead!" I yelled out of impatience since the 'boy' in question is not making an effort to give reactions.

"You're a disgrace." Minoru said nonchalantly. "You need to be taught on how to respect your superior, Black Cat." He continued, launching hundreds of sharp, penetrable ice stakes towards us. Fortunately, none of them hits the target.

"Tch, didn't your mother told you that it's dangerous to play with sharp things?" I surged my fireballs to the attacker. However, my fire was easily extinguished by Minoru's ice which melts to form water.

"Yeah…my mother did say that sharp things are dangerous but she also teaches that there were 'things' that should be cut…for a better world." He said, smirking pompously. Then, he continued attacking.

'I can't let this continue…the stake will get to us eventually.' I thought deeply, while trying my best to escape Mikan and myself from the deadly ice stakes.

'No choice..'

"Mikan, go in first. I'll take care of this guy." I hissed to her right ear. "But… " She started objecting. "Just go!" I said hastily, pushing Mikan's wheel chair towards the entrance.

"No, you're not going in, sister!" Minoru protested, throwing a long sharp stake at her. "Mikan!" I shouted, casting fire around the stake. Luckily, the ice melts before reaching Mikan's flesh. Mikan stiffed due to shockness.

"You…how dare you! She's your sister!" I shouted in anger. "Unofficial one though. How disgraceful." He corrected. "Direct that to your father, then!" I said, losing my temper. "It's the woman fault. She should agree to father. But I guess I will not be born if that happens…" The Ice Alice user said nonchalantly.

"You…!" I said in anger. Suddenly, I felt tremendous pain on my right shoulder. I glanced at my shivering shoulder. Blood dripped unstop from the wound.

I was stabbed by an ice stake.

-----

Hah haaa...how's that for the second last chapter?! I personally liked this chapter very much! I feel kinda proud reading it...heh heh heh...

Next chap will be the last. So, you'll find out how I'm going to end the story!! Hohohoho!! I feel very happy all of a sudden! And, I want review please! Onegai ne! Well you see, this is the second last chapter...I won't be receiving any reviews when this story ended...and I may not posting any other fic...cause next year is very important! Need to study really hard! Wahahaha...I'm a prefect alright...

I'm sure you enjoyed this chap so just review okay?! Or if you really don't know what to review, just say "Oh,mmm AA!!" I'll be satisfied with just that! But more will make me smile even longer! Hohoho... I wrote too much...so, review!


	12. The End

Disclaimer : do not own Gakuen Alice cause I am a prefect who is waiting for an exam results!

Yo!! Good day today!! How are you? Fine? Good... Straight to the point, this is the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! But before that, I want to really, really thank all the reviewers from chapter one until this chapter! Especially the regular reviewers! Thanks in a zillion! This chapter is for you all!!

**Previous chapter recap**

_Natsume's POV_

"_Mikan, go in first. I'll take care of this guy." I hissed to her right ear. "But… " She started objecting. "Just go!" I said hastily, pushing Mikan's wheel chair towards the entrance. _

"_No, you're not going in, sister!" Minoru protested, throwing a long sharp stake at her. "Mikan!" I shouted, casting fire around the stake. Luckily, the ice melts before reaching Mikan's flesh. Mikan stiffed due to shockness._

"_You…how dare you! She's your sister!" I shouted in anger. "Unofficial one though. How disgraceful." He corrected. "Direct that to your father, then!" I said, losing my temper. "It's the woman fault. She should agree to father. But I guess I will not be born if that happens…" The Ice Alice user said nonchalantly._

"_You…!" I said in anger. Suddenly, I felt tremendous pain on my right shoulder. I glanced at my shivering shoulder. Blood dripped unstop from the wound. _

_I was stabbed by an ice stake._

_End of POV_

**Chapter 12 – Last Chapter – The End**

"Natsume!" Mikan ran towards the injured fire caster abandoning her wheelchair. He was lying helplessly on the ground. "Are you okay? Answer me, Natsume!" Mikan said, bursting into tears. "I'm sorry…" Mikan whispered, bending her body towards Natsume. "I'm sorry…" she repeated mournfully.

"Baka…your tears dropped in my mouth…" Natsume said weakly. "Natsume…sorry, I…I'll help you. You'll be okay." The brunette assured. Mikan nullified the ice stake stabbing Natsume's poor shoulder. More blood rushing out, inflicting tremendous pain on Natsume.

"Please hold on, Natsume…I'll stop the blood flow, now." Mikan said, using her Alice to stop the flowing of blood. She also increased the rate of plasma and platelets at the wound to change the soluble fibrinogen into insoluble fibrin. The brunette let the fibrins increase its pace to form a network of fibres at the wound. A minute later, the blood cells trapped behind the fibres. The bleeding stopped but Natsume's still feeling unbearable pain.

Mikan laid Natsume on a grassy ground. Then, she turned to his younger 'brother', Minoru Yuki.

"You've crossed the line, younger brother…" she paused. "How dare you hurt Natsume!" Mikan snapped and used her Blood Controlling Alice to stop Minoru's blood from flowing. However, her attack getting weaker and the effect aren't as efficient as always.

Minoru launched his attack without any hesitation. Mikan clenched her teeth, glowing with determination or should we say…anger. "Warrgghh!" She nullified the ice stakes; all of them, leaving Minoru's eyes wide in shock.

"You…!!" Mikan muttered in threatening manner. "You shall pay!!"

"Mikan, no!" Natsume voiced echoed in the background which Mikan ignored it. She was too obsessed with anger to the state where she didn't care about herself or her surrounding anymore.

"I'll let you feel pressure, little brother…the pressure of your blood…"

Minoru was heard yelling hysterically in pain. But Mikan didn't care…

"How about we bring the pressure to your brain? It seems you hadn't experience enough pain as much as Natsume…" The brunette continues threatening. Minoru's voice rose to a higher pitch. He was yelling on top of his lung now. Real veins were seen popping out from his head in a ridiculous amount.

"Stop…Mikan…" Natsume muttered to no one. "You'll hurt yourselves…"

"Let's increase the pressure shall we, dear brother?" She said in monotone. Her face was twisted to an ugly scowl face. Her smile was nowhere to see.

Minoru cried at a maximum state before he collapsed, clearly unconscious.

Natsume turned his face to Mikan. She was facing the other side but her shoulder went up and down in an exceptionally rapid pace. Within another second, she fall onto her knee and then towards the Earth.

Natsume summoned all his strength to get up and used the remaining one to go towards the brunette. With his hand clutching his injured right shoulder, he walked slowly and weakly, advancing step by step unstably.

The Black Cat reached his destination only to see the hazel haired girl suffers. Mikan once again coughing blood but the blood was a bit different. The red liquid was more viscous. 'This is bad…the viscosity of her blood is abnormal. She'll find it harder to breathe this way.' Natsume thought examining Mikan.

Natsume's POV

"Are you okay, Mikan?" I asked although I already knew the actual answer. She used too much of her Alice. She reached her limit.

"I want my mom…" She said but it sounds more like pleading. I munched my lips, closed my eyes in deep thought. I stood up and had my hands reached for Mikan's wheelchair. I brought it to her and heaved her on. She was totally weak to even stir.

"I'll bring you to her, Mikan." I said. 'Even if it will be the last thing I'll do.'

"Thank you…"

End of POV

/////-

"How long are you planning to avoid my attack, Aoshi?!" A long haired woman called while directing her fiery phoenix-like attack towards the thin haired man. "You won't win against me."

Aoshi jumped from one tile to another, preventing the fire from getting to his flesh. "You can't escape!" Yuka threatened, controlling her fiery phoenix to follow the target.

Aoshi was seen smirking again. He advanced his steps to one point- Yuka Azumi. With the phoenix behind him, Yuka had no choice but to extinguish her fire or she would get burned as well. 'Damn him!' Yuka cursed.

Aoshi didn't slow down his pace. He was still advancing towards Yuka, stopping abruptly one foot from her. Yuka eyes dilated. Her mouth was locked, unable to react. Aoshi leaned closer, reducing the distance between them until the point where Yuka can see Aoshi's pores.

"Come to think of it, your right…There's no way I will win against you…" Aoshi hissed, brushing Yuka's smooth pointed chin. "How about you give up and be my second wife?" He suggested making Yuka's eyes twitched to it's maximum state. She was about to object…until Aoshi touched her face lovingly and brought her to his chest. "Let's live happily…together with Mikan."

Yuka stiffed, drained with reaction. "That's right, Yuka…we can live happily together with our only daughter. You don't want to give her a life without father's love do you?" he continued. Yuka was still speechless.

"Let's reconcile…You and your alice would be mine and together, we control the academy…for Mikan's sake." He muttered, trying to win Yuka's heart. "For Mikan?" she replied at last but with a stiffed voice, a voice that barely escape from her voice box. "Yes, Yuka dear…come to me…and be mine…" He said, smirking evilly while Yuka starts to give in. (Oh no!!)

"Mother, NO!!" a breathless brunette barged in with a certain raven haired boy causing Yuka to snap out of Aoshi's control. "Mikan…" 'What had happened?' Yuka questioned herself. Realizing that she was in Aoshi's embrace, she quickly pushed Aoshi away and trampled in process. Yuka stared at the no-smirking face of Aoshi, complaining mentally about her painful butt.

Then, it came to her mind. 'Damn, I let my guard down! He slipped into my emotion!' Yuka thought but her furiousness was cut by Mikan's sudden hugging. "Mom…I wanted to see you so much." Mikan exclaimed weakly. Yuka returned her big hug, smile plastered on her fair complexion. "How are you feeling, Mikan?" she asked softly. "Em, much better…" Mikan said breaking the hug.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clapping was heard in the deserted Faculty. "How touching…mother and daughter scene…oh, how I wish I could record them on tape." Aoshi said sarcastically, dying his meaningless clapping. "Aoshi!" Yuka barked out, getting up to her feet while Mikan remained where she is.

"Ne, Mikan dear…"He started smirking again. "Would you like to hug your mother again? Show her how much you love her." he said, directing to Mikan.

"I don't want" Mikan refused making Yuka's pair of hazel eyes widened. "I want my father…" she said monotonously like she was lifeless. "Mikan…" Yuka tried to reach to her daughter. "Don't touch me!" Mikan slapped Yuka's reaching hand away.

Yuka's face fell in despair…she felt like her heart has been stabbed by millions of spears and swords. A drop of water escaped from her widened teary eyes.

"Ohhh…it's looked like our daughter hates you…I wonder what you did to her…" Aoshi said in an annoying purposely-made childish tone. Mikan stood up, taking steps towards her so-called father. "Come here daughter…papa's waiting!!"

Yuka cried harder. She had her bangs covering half of her flooded face while another half was colonized by her hands. She was in kneeling position, crying as harder as she could.

"Snap out of it!" Natsume barked in. Yuka lifted, turning her face to the ruby eyed boy slowly. "Can't you see? Mikan was just being controlled!" He said. 'Yappari…after using that much of her Alice, she can't even activate the Nullification Alice to avoid Aoshi's pheromone.' He thought deeply.

'That's right…She's just being controlled. Mikan didn't really hate you, Yuka. Get yourselves together!' Yuka cheered herself up. "Last warning, Aoshi…Remove Mikan's Cursed Mark…" Yuka exclaimed threateningly while getting up to her feet steadily.

The tense flowing in the room was broken by laughter, an annoying one. "You sure don't understand me do you, Yuka?" Aoshi said between his made-up laugh. "I don't do something that won't bring any merit to me…"

"Teme…" Natsume cursed, gritting his teeth. However, his next action was cut by Yuka. The hazel haired woman took several swift steps towards her daughter. She nullified Aoshi's Alice leaving Mikan smiling subconsciously; she muttered "mom…"

Yuka had no choice but to smile. She turned to Natsume. "Bring Mikan to a safe place. I'm counting on you, Natsume-kun…" she said, handing her precious daughter to the man she had appointed.

"Ooo…want to escape?" Aoshi accused. "You stay here!" Yuka commanded to the corrupt Headmaster.

'I…I can't move.' Aoshi realized.

"I've put you under my Body Restriction Alice. You cannot move even one millimeter…and since you're so obstinate, may inform you that if you rebel against the Alice, you'll lose all your joints and tendons…" Yuka informed.

For the first time, Aoshi's confidence went absent. His face went pale with no annoying smirks plastered. "You'll become nothing but community garbage…so, still want to resist me?" she said coolly, with her bangs covering her startling hazel orbs.

"Release me now." Aoshi stated, twitching his eyes. "Remove the Cursed Mark on Mikan." Yuka importuned. "Never" was all the reply from the sadist. "That will cost your life." Yuka said mournfully.

"Natsume, I have request for you." Yuka said over her shoulder. Natsume waited for the next word patiently. "Please…take care of Mikan. She's all yours." Yuka smiled although her voice contained the sense of sadness. "Aren't you going with us?" Natsume asked. "I'll be right behind you…" she answered. Natsume nodded and carried Mikan out from the Faculty. "If…I could…" Yuka whispered softly to herself.

"So…are you going to kill me?" Aoshi asked with a scared smile.

"….."

"You couldn't right? Not me…your daughter's father, right, Yuka?"

Yuka clenched her fist. Her bangs were seen covering her face again.

"Aoshi…your pitiful shadow was cloaked in darkness…" Yuka took a step slowly towards Aoshi. "You've caused people great pain and suffering…" Yuka lifted her right hand up in the air. "Now…" she looked straight at Aoshi "I'll show you, what death is…"

BOOMMM!!

A large flame was set on the Faculty Building. The block turned unstable and began collapsing.

In the raining stones, Yuka was seen breathing hard as an after effect of excessive Alice usage. However, she tried to summon all her remaining strength to stand up. She walked slowly towards the exit, clutching her left chest, where her heart located.

"Yuka…" a faint cried was heard. Yuka turned to see Aoshi lying helplessly on the cold tiled floor. His forehead was bleeding because of the falling structures. "Yuka…stay with me…" he pleaded. Yuka had her eyes widened. "Stay with me…please…this is my last demand…"

Yuka walked towards Aoshi then, she hugged him. "You sure are stingy you know…until the very last…but still…I…I love you…in the past, now and always…"

Aoshi's heart skipped one beat. His eyes dilated in pure shock. Then, he heaved a massive sigh and chuckled. "How stupid I am…I've lived for decades and not realize what I truly have…my mind was clouded with greediness…I'm sorry, Yuka." A drop of tears escaped from the couple. They tightened their hug, their last hug.

"I love you too…"

/////-

BOOMMM!!

Another explosion filled the air. The flame grows bigger as time flows.

"Natsume…" A brunette muttered, regaining her conscious. "Where's mom? What had happened?" she asked, observing her red-orange surrounding. Not to mention the clumps of black smoke…

"Your mother is still in there…" he replied solemnly. "Then, let's save her!" Mikan said. "She asked us to stay out…" Natsume continued. "But—Mom will die!!"

Another bang was heard together with the scene of the Faculty collapse down completely. The fire was still growing…destroying everything that meets its path. The last was the scene where the roof falls apart crashing the collapse structure…

"MOM!!!"

Mikan attempted to go into the roaring giant fire only to be stopped by Natsume. "Don't Mikan!"

"But mom—she's still in there!"

"It is too late…" Natsume said almost whispering but Mikan heard it. She was damn shock that she fell onto the solid ground. "Mikan!" Natsume called but Mikan didn't care to reply…her world slowly darkens. She slowly closed her eyes with no tears to flow out. She's dried with tears… 'It is the end…' Mikan thought.

"Mikan!" she heard someone calling. It wasn't Natsume; it was a girl voice. Soon, she saw Hotaru in front of her…offering her lap for Mikan to lay her head. "I'll always believe in you…baka." Mikan heard before falling unconscious.

/////-

Someone's POV

It's all ended…one week ago. Three corpses were found in the fire and the forensic had confirmed that one of them was the Middle School Headmaster while the other two was Yuka and Aoshi…they'd died…together…in each other's embrace.

At the end…Mikan's Cursed Mark are not removed…

It had ended…

End of POV

////-

"Hoe? The story ended!" a girl voice was heard. "It is so sad…!" Another girl said, crying heavily. "What's the title?" This time, a boy said. "…It's untitled…" she replied confusingly. "Duh!! What kind of book that doesn't has a title?" He exclaimed. "Maybe the book is cursed!! I'm scared!!" The crying girl cried cowardly. "Then, I'll let it haunt you—Waarrgghhh!!" The boy shouted, trying to scare the crybaby who ran hastily around the room. "Hey, Akito! Don't bully her!" The other girl instructed to the boy.

Natsume's POV

I picked up the untitled book. It is Mikan's diary…telling all the events taken place in the past…

Ten years had passed since Mikan's death. She died after giving birth to our fraternal triplets. Since the mark can never be removed, Mikan said that she wants to at least have a child as the last thing to do in this living world. We got married and were blessed with two twin sisters and another brother.

Then, she died…leaving Haruhi, Akito and Fuyuri with me…although there're triplets, their personalities were different. Haruhi is more matured as the first child while Akito is a wild one. Fuyuri, the youngest is much of a crybaby. The four of us are living in Mikan's mother's mansion in Malaysia…

After Yuka's death, Mikan inherited all Yuka's fortune, you see…and she passed it to me and our children.

I walked towards the balcony together with Mikan's diary.

"Ruka, the chicken is scorched!" said a monotone voice. "Oh, sorry…but, I feel more sorry for the chicken!! How can you be so cruel at this innocent little cute chicken! To tore their flesh apart and had them roasted on a burning fire like this…" Ruka complained, feeling damn guilty for the chicken.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Three consecutive shots hit Ruka's head. "Who are you calling cruel, huh?!" Hotaru asked threateningly. (Still in monotone…) "Sorry…sorry…sorry!!" Ruka apologized. "chicken…" he continued in whispers.

I grunted at the sight. Today, we are having a barbeque…so, Ruka, Imai and Yuu are tagging along. Ruka and Imai are a married couple now. They managed their own business and some of Yuka's corporation together with Yue and Shuu. Yuu works as a Film Director. His Alice is very useful in the field -to make special effect.

Oh, yeah…Naru, Reo, Shuu and Yue are here too. How they're doing? Well, Reo was still a celebrity while Naru are one of the academy's headmaster…he got the majority votes, you see…The academy is now a normal academy with no dark secret side. Just a bright honest one…

Oh, by the way, the Elementary Headmaster, Minoru Yuki…he got stroke and somehow caused him to lose all his memories. The academy took this advantage to raise him in an honest way.

I sighed. 'Who am I explaining to anyway?' (The readers of course!)

I stared at Mikan's memorial pictures.

Flashback

"_Mikan!!" I called beside her hospital bed. She had just given birth to three babies. "Natsume…my time in this world is not long…" she said weakly. "Don't say that…you'll be okay! If you're gone…I'll be lonely." I said, holding her sweating hand._

"_That is why I leave our children for you. Ne, Natsume…can I name them?" Mikan asked which Natsume nodded in reply. _

"_I want to name them Haruhi (spring), Akito (autumn) and Fuyuri (winter)…it is the three seasons…and the forth one, Natsume (summer)" Mikan said, smiling all the way._

"…"

"_See! You won't be lonely anymore…" Mikan said gleefully but I know, she's actually burdened by a lot of pain…from the birth and the mark. "Mikan…"was all I managed to say._

"_Listen, Natsume…I lived a wonderful life meeting you and others. I have no regrets…uhh" Mikan said shakily, holding back her pain. "Take care…I love you, Natsume." That's Mikan's last words and with another single breath, she passed away; away from the living world._

'_She's gone' Tears rolled down my cheeks. "MIKANNNNNN!!"_

End of Flashback

'So, I don't want to feel lonely…that's Mikan's wish…her last wish…' I thought, sending my gaze at our children. I smiled.

"I love you too, Mikan…"

The End

-----

Finished! Yay! Or maybe...aaa-- (pouting) TT

So...How was it? Is it okay? Or maybe too sad? But whatever it is, please tell me you don't really expect that kind of ending...hahaha...about Yuka and Aoshi reconciling just...before they die and about Mikan died too! But still...they manage to have triplets so it's kind of a happy ending right?! So, just clap!! Bwahahaha...

Okay, for the last time, I want to thank all the reviewers. Your reviews really cheered my holiday up! Since my family didn't really the type to go around the town...hohoho...so, thank you! (bow)

And I'm sure you know what to do next, but since I'm a prefect, it is my duty to remind people! So, please review!! I want at least 10! Or is it too many? Nah...it is okay...besides, this is the last chapter! So review, ne! Thanks in advance...for the last time...TT

- onore-sekai -


End file.
